The Spiders
by Crowfeast
Summary: "I wish for freedom: Do what I want, whenever I want. There is no such thing as good or evil, just my own desires. I wish to claim the treasures of this world after all, they are meant to be taken." Naruto with mixes of Chrollo Lucilfer. Pairing unsure if there is going to be one. Three members replaced.
1. Troupe x Wave x Mayhem

**Here is a potential future idea please keep in mind this is in the Naruto Universe not the HxH universe. So please enjoy**

Chapter 1

Troupe x Wave x Mayhem

In the land of Wave in the Elemental Nations was facing a crisis against a cruel ruler. His name is Gato and he is the head of the great Gato Shippings but the truth is that he controls the company through the underhanded means. He is feared by the people and those that work for him for his ruthless personality and his dark deeds performed on those around him. He even hires rogue shinobi to do his bidding if the price is right. But today was especially dangerous day for a man in wave named Tazuna had hired some shinobi to help him by protecting him while he was building a bridge to the main land. This would cut into Gato's business allowing them to finally to rebuild their economy that has plummeted over the years.

However Konoha had learned of the deceit and while they were going to work out a new idea they understood why he did it considering their economy had plummeted over time. So now instead of Team 7 consisting of Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze there was also Team 8 consisting of Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame and their teachers Kakashi Hatake and Kurenai Yuuhi. From the groups, Kakashi knew that his team needed the most work in the sense of teamwork. Not because they didn't work well together when the situation called for it but because their personalities are always clashing. Sasuke believed everything the village believed about him being the greatest and planned on taking his vengeance against Itachi for murdering most of their clan. Only a handful survived that day including his mother but it got worse when he found out his mother did not care about what Itachi did and only wanted to live in peace. He considered her weak and planned on taking over the clan soon and race after Itachi in this sense.

Sakura was worse than him at times because she either spent her time hitting on him and trying to get a date out of him. Where as other times, she is more interested in clothes and fashion ideas instead of training when she has a chance. Thus making her the weakest of the team and her generation. Plus she was always shouting at Naruko for trying to steal her Sasuke when really she had no interest in him and even if he does have an interest in her he would have to get past his father and that was nearly impossible. Another thing is that Naruko's brother Menma would sooner kill the arrogant Uchiha then let him become part of their family.

Naruko on the other hand was more focused on what needed to be done for their mission and what is required. Her senses were stretched to the point that she could pick up the faintest sounds that come by her. Sadly, she was also distracted by the fact her brother is on a different team with two people that at least took their field work more seriously than her teammates. Kakashi barely trained her especially considering he focused most of his time on Sasuke and training him exclusively while fainting that she needed to work on her control. But that was the funniest thing considering she do the water walk exercise while Sasuke and Sakura can't even climb a tree yet.

Arriving in Wave they encountered heavy resistance from a missing nin named Zabuza but Kakashi and Kurenai managed to corner him and almost kill him until a hunter nin appeared. From there they took him away leaving Kakashi passed out and Kurenai carrying him and sending another request for backup since they were going to need it at this point.

While this is going on in the far distance at an abandoned church in the middle of the forest was someone sitting on a stone. He had a candle next to him and he was reading his book while having his face covered in darkness. This man had a long coat with fur on it on his wrists and his neck with an inverted cross on the back, on his forehead was a cross with a circle going through it, and he had it open showing he was not wearing a shirt underneath his coat at this moment. He is wearing long black pants, black boots, and on his pants he had white belts wrapping around his leg.

Reading his book no one could tell what he was thinking or what is face looked like other than him having blond hair that was spiked and dark blue eyes staring into the darkness but they had tints of black in them.

Below the man was two others both blond themselves but one was wearing a green and white jumpsuit and had his hair slicked back. Another was wearing a purple outfit and he had his hair flat topped. Turing their heads they heard heel shoes walking into the room and saw a woman wearing a purple business suit showing off her cleavage walking into the room. She was not wearing a bra from what they could see and from there they saw that she was wearing a short skirt.

"Pakunoda good to see you!" The boy with flat top hair was the first to greet her with a smile on his face.

"Good to see you again too Shalnark, you too Phinks." The man in the jumpsuit, Phinks grunted,

"You are late." She looked at her watch,

"On time from what I can see." He looked down,

"We were supposed to arrive ten minutes earlier that includes the rest of you." Turning behind them they saw two more people entered the room, one had long black hair and was wearing a tight black top and bottoms and some foot wrappings. He had a sadistic grin on his face and smiled at the group while showing off his bloodlust to the room. Next to him was a silver hair man wearing a red jacket and bottoms that were leather made. His red eyes stared at them and he had a small lazy smile on his face.

"Hey Envy, Ban you guys going with use too?" The two smiled at one of the more excited members of the Troupe.

"Yeah we are."

"Huh, I don't care what is going on I'm just hoping the boss gives me something to kill soon." Everyone saw the bloodlust in Envy's eyes and how he was eying their boss wanting the order.

But a hand landed on his head,

"Know your place fool. The boss hasn't given us our orders or told us what we are stealing yet." Out of the shadows came a dark skinned man with gray hair that spiked up in the back and he is wearing a bear pelt belt and coat over his shoulders. He had dark grey eyes and was smiling wildly at the idea getting lose and start to kill things around him in annoyance.

"I'm reporting for duty boss. So like Envy said what's our target this time? I'm itching for some action." Shalnark laughed,

"Easy there Uvo, Feitan's group won't be arriving until this afternoon so we have to wait until then." Uvo snorted,

"Great whole half day of waiting." But he smiled, "Well if it isn't Shizuku." Now in the room was a woman with short black hair, wearing a tight black top, jeans, and shoes. Her eyes were covered by her glasses and she had wine red eyes along with wearing a golden cross around her neck.

"Hello." She kept her blank face and was staring ahead.

"Has the new replacement showed up yet?" Shalnark raised his shoulders to Pakunoda's question,

"Don't know you might want to ask Machi when she comes because she is the one that was supposed to contact them."

Everyone started talking a bit while their leader was still sitting by his candle reading his book. Not even bothering to greet anyone yet. But if anyone could feel the slightest chakra flux they would have noticed his chakra was slowly rising as time was passing by.

Town of Wave

On the outskirts of town were four people: One was a samurai looking man with a sword at his side. He had his hands inside of his kimono, another was a short man with black hair, pale skin, and beedy black eyes. He was wearing a mouth covering outfit with skulls and flames on them and in the darkest form of black possible. Next to them was a large man with long earlobes, wearing a blue overalls and a white shirt, and he had stitches on his face and some parts of his body. He was by far the largest of the group being the size of a small car. The final person had pink hair and was carrying a tan sack over her shoulder and wearing tight outfit around her body and some leg warmings.

"I wonder," started the samurai man, "How long has it been since the Troupe was assembled like this?" He put his hand to his chin and looked at the shortest of the group, "Feitan you know?" The small man turned his head and whispered,

"Three years…. Six months…. but two have changed numbers 4 and numbers 8 are different."

"Machi," the tall man asked the girl with pink hair, "Do you think 4 will show up today for this meeting?"

"Don't ask me. I haven't the fogiest idea."

"Weren't they your responsibility?" She rolled her head,

"I just told them the time and place and how important the meeting was." Feitan gained a small glare,

"I… Do not like…. 4… why does the boss let them get away…. With their habits?"

"Probably for their skills." He rubbed his chest while Feitan grunted,

"Skills?"

"Yeah I mean that bloodline the boss stole for them is versatile with it making them a force of nature in their own right. They would be difficult to deal with for all of us."  
"Are you saying…. The boss is scared… of 4? Watch yourself." He was glaring down the samurai with great intensity.

"That's not what I meant, calm down." The giant snorted,

"You give them too much credit, you need to stop blowing their ego up." The samurai scoffed,

"Talk is as cheap as ever." The two walked in silence for a bit before the giant swung his fist at the samurai who blocked it with his sheathed sword.

"Shut up, or this is what happens Nobunaga." Nobunaga smiled,

"You were talking as much as I was Franklin." The two started a sparring match in the middle of the street freaking the civilians out. Machi sighed,

"Here we go again." Feitan turned away,

"Leave them… they are just playing." Machi and him continued knowing that they would both catch up to them at some point.

"So do you know why the boss called us all here?"

"We are thieves.. I suspect he wants us to steal something."

"That much I knew but I mean why Wave? This place is a shit hole ever since Gato took over."

"Not sure… but the boss has his reasons. Our job… is to follow… orders."

"Yeah I know but still there must be something special here if he wants us to come to this place."

"True… oh they stopped fighting." They saw Franklin and Nobunaga are coming up to them leading to them making it to the HQ for the day. All were gathered in the room listening to Uvogin yelling at Franklin and Nobunaga for being late and not showing up at the appropriate time.

Eventually the day wind down to the point that the sun had set and now they were waiting for the last member to show up.

"They aren't coming." Phinks was annoyed by 4 blowing off orders.

"The sun…. has set."

"Damn them the next time I see them I'll tear them apart." Uvogin was already maiming this guy for what he did.

The candle went out and then the boss shut his book and they heard a small laugh from the other side of the room.

"Oh my Uvo, hearing that I'm terrified. Maybe you can bring me closer to death then?" Out of the shadows came a man with long black hair, black eyes, and wearing a white suit with a white hat on his head. He smiled at the group,

"Kimblee!" Uvogin jumped ready to rip the man to pieces.

"I guess you are running late huh?" Shalnark tried to lessen the tension in the room but he could see everyone was staring him down at this point.

"I didn't think you would show." Kimblee smiled at Machi,

"Why wouldn't I? The Boss ordered me to show up but I just decided to take my time getting here. Especially considering I find things more interesting when I do things on my own clock instead of someone else."

"Okay boss everyone is here." Out of the shadows stood the blond leader and he looked about eighteen making him an imposing figure. He was blank in the face but it changed after he formed a small smile on his face.

"So boss what are we stealing this time?" The boss smiled,

"We are stealing the Gato fortune and burning his business to the ground." The group gained an eager look on their faces and were ready for this.

"So boss does that mean that we can kill everyone that gets in our way?" The boss smiled again,

"Of course Uvogin but remember we need Gato to die before we can say we are done." Feitan remembered something and decided to voice this to their leader,

"Boss… I heard rumors that there are some shinobi….. in the village that hail from Konoha." Their leader showed no outward expression and just turned to the group,

"You all remember the rule, no killing major village shinobi is that clear? We don't need their attention on us just yet." The group nod their head and then he continued, "As for the mission itself we are splitting into three teams. I will remain here unless someone needs my help immediately while the rest of you are split into groups of four. One will head to the bridge to find this Tazuna and deal with his attackers. The second group will head to his mansion and slaughter all of his guards and free anyone that is of no use to us on top of stealing everything in his vault and stashes of money. Finally the final group will head to the docks and kill and steal everything there that is worth something."

"Yes boss do you have teams set up though?" Machi was the first to make the statement because some of them worked well with some but at the same time worked better with some specific members.

"Yes the mansion team shall consist of yourself, Phinks, Envy, and Franklin. Franklin will use his chakra bullets to eliminate the majority of them outside the building and those that rush at the gates when you are attacking the place. Phinks will head into the building and start killing those that get in his way while Envy turns into different monsters and creatures to help clear out the inside of the building. Finally, you yourself Machi will assist Phinks in the interior and start using your abilities to deal with anyone that tries to run."

"Yes boss."

"Next the dock attackers are going to be Nobunaga, Shizuku, Pakunoda, and Shalnark. Shalnark will use his ability to find information on the goods and then send the message back to the rest of you. Then Pakunoda will use her weapon skills to take down the one's farthest from the group while Nobunaga will deal with anyone that gets too close and finally Shizuku your job is to clean up the mess making it seem nothing is wrong. But if you notice some of them using chakra use Blinky to absorb it into the vacuum cleaner and use later."

"Got it boss." Shalnark and his team nod their heads and were ready for some action themselves.

"Finally Uvogin, Kimblee, Ban, and Feitan you are all to head to the bridge and deal with anyone that is there that is not wearing a Konoha headband. The worst you can do to the group is maybe break their bones or beat them until they out cold. Keep this in mind and be ready for whatever comes your way."

Everyone nodded their heads and got ready for their jobs and the boss said,

"Go." Everyone took off in different directions leaving the Boss in his room alone and thought,

"Are you here my little siblings? How far have you come since my departure?"

He leaned his head back remembering his time as Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Jounin for the village and what many considered the future Hokage in the making. But he honestly didn't care for the titles that were given to him. More in the sense that everything that revolved around titles lead to arrogance and people over estimating their own powers. He hated this fact and only desired to find his own place in this world. All he ever wanted to do is go where he pleases, kill who he wants, and steal what he wants and use everything to his advantage. Opening his book again he had his candle light up again and he read the page that gave him the most joy: a picture of the Uchiha Sharingan but in its transformed state.

Naruto's book was special, it was an Uzumaki bloodline ability where he could manifest his chakra into create weapons of his own design. For the most part he only had two weapons he had in his arsenal but the other weapon is more for when in direct confrontation and didn't have time use the book. The book is special, he called it the Bandit's secret and it was capable of stealing bloodlines from people around him. But the cost of doing something this amazing was that he had to clear four hurdles:

He had to see the ability or bloodline in works himself

He had to know how the ability works by asking the person who is using it

The person's hand must touch the cover of his book that has a handprint on it

All of this must be done in under an hour

This ability of his was considered dangerous in a right sense but he noticed the restrictions on the ability. First he had to keep the book open to the chapter that had the power he wanted. Then he can only use it while the book is open otherwise the power disappears alongside the book. But he didn't mind this drawback because he mastered the art of single hand-signs in his time being a shinobi and learning more about his book's powers. It soon lead to him gaining the powers of the Uchiha and Hyuuga while he was wondering around the village. While he was worried when they died they would take their powers with them but he saw that once he steals an ability it stays in the book no matter what and that even the original owner dying doesn't change this. Naruto got excited about this and started looking around for more people with bloodlines to add to his book for the future. One of his greatest accomplishments is that he learned: Ice Release, Bone Release, Explosion Release, Typhoon Release, Magnet Release, Lava Release, and Steam Release. He stole each of these abilities and more from different nations and in doing so left the original wielders unknowing of this change. For the most part, Naruto had a ton of other abilities that he stole over his time from different nations but never used them due to how odd they were and how dangerous they could be if they are discovered.

But even so he had his secondary weapon to fall back on if things turn bad and he can even use his own ninja skills that he had while he was jounin. He mastered hand to hand combat, strategy, and even had a variety of different elemental moves that he could use on his own. For the most part his alignments are Wind, Water, and Lightning but he could use the other elements if push comes shove.

Naruto knew he was a Kage level shinobi that the world has never seen before and he knew that his power was envied if people knew whom he was. That is the reason he left his village when they were trying to force him to take a student and breed with the many women in the village. His parents blocked this demand and he was happy about the result as a whole.

Naruto looked at the Sharingan and then closed his eyes before opening them to take the form of a biohazard symbol,

"Time for the Troupe to make its scene."

Docks

Nobunaga and his team were looking out at the docks and saw that at least six major ships were ported and there had to be at least a hundred men seen around the docks. Shalnark had already got a puppet to infiltrate the grounds to find any information about this whole place and if there is someone worth noticing. All they had to do was sit there and wait for his information and know how they are going to move through the village.

After a few minutes Shalnark appeared next to his team and smiled,

"Well the boss was right about one thing there are about 100 people guarding the docks at this moment. From what I guess, each are about the same level as any bandit out in the world. More in the sense they have the same vicious streak as most of the people and are easy hires for anyone who has money. Personally, I think this would be too easy for us to clear out the docks and ransacking the ships that are nearby. From what I can guess they are guarded by some powerful chunin level people at least but like I said before mostly bandits."

"So they are not shinobi then?" Shalnark shook his head at Nobunaga's question,

"No just your typical bandit with some basic understanding of chakra and thinking it makes them a badass."

"I see well then shall we get started then I'm itching for some action." Nobunaga stood up with the rest of the team ready for this fight. Pakunoda used her chakra to summon a silver weapon into her hand and pushed her chakra into the weapon.

"I'll handle the archers that are on the ships and on the roofs." Shalnark smiled,

"I'll use my puppet to kill some of the men around us so hopefully we can sow confusion into the group and start a riot in the bandits."

"I guess I'll have Blinky out and start smashing some people that come my way then." Nobunaga smiled,

"Yeah and my job is pretty simple of cutting down everyone that gets in our way and hopefully getting the chance to kill the people in the ship."

Everyone nodded their head and jumped off the nearby roof and landed in the docking area where two guards saw Nobunaga and Pakunoda approaching,

"Hey who the fuck are you two!" Instead of answering Nobunaga was past the men their heads flew into the sky while his sword clicked shut.

"Too easy." He continued forward ignoring the archer that took aim after seeing the guards killed. But he felt something going through his head and he was sent crashing to the ground from the roof. Pakunoda quickly turned her weapon onto another rooftop and fired it after pulling the sliver trigger piercing the man's head and sending him falling off the roof.

They proceeded into the main docking area and saw three large ships that are docked and starting to unload their cargo and they had three people standing overlooking the whole thing. One was a black hair man with a black shirt and brown pants and having sharp fangs in his mouth. Another one was wearing a green jumpsuit and was short and bald and the last one was a fat man wearing a green shirt and jeans.

"So those the three?" Pakunoda nodded her head,

"Yeah from what I can sense they are about chunin in chakra level but from skills there is no telling at this point. I'm betting on they are strong together but they look like more a team tactic. In this case, we need to kill one of them and then we can start picking off the rest of them with ease."

"Alright then lets get this done then." Nobunaga and Pakunoda appeared in front of the three thugs and they narrowed at them.

"Who the fuck are you?" The man with shaggy hair was glaring at them and had his fangs coming out more. The short man in the jumpsuit scanned their chakra levels and saw that they were at least jounin level at the most. This was going to be difficult for them more in the sense that their fourth partner was somewhere else. Maybe distracted by someone that was nearby from what he would guess.

"Names Nobunaga and this Pakunoda. We are here to execute you on the orders of the boss." Nobunaga crouched down with his sword at his side and was ready to leap into action. But first he was going to make sure his chakra field was ready. Doing this would ensure the minute they entered his range he would cut them down with ease. Sadly, he knew that Pakunoda could easily kill any of them with one well placed chakra bullet through the skull or using her own physical strength to even the odds.

"Tch, I'm Rabid Dog asshole and I'm going to tear you to shreds!" He grew his fangs out and added chakra to them. Nobunaga smirked,

"Bring it then I'll put you down in a second." The minute the dog man raced into his range he already unsheathed his sword and with one quick swing decapitated him before sheathing his sword again. "Too easy." The fat man smiled,

"You might have gotten the drop on him but that same move won't work on us." The man motioned for his partner to take the first move but the minute he did one of the bandits behind him impaled the fat guy through the head. Taking his sword out he quickly aimed it at the short man who used his chakra enhanced hair to pierce him. The man collapsed to the ground with a thud and showed that he had some kind of red stick with wings hanging out of his neck.

"What the!" Behind him he saw that someone with blond hair smiling at him.

"Sorry I guess you were too fast for my puppet to get to." He then felt something go through his head and collapsed to the ground scaring the shit out of the thugs. They couldn't believe it, the mercenaries that were higher pay then them were killed with such ease it was ridiculous. Nobunaga smiled and flared his aura at everyone while having his sword ready to swing,

"Now I get to have some more fun." Pakuoda sighed and using her chakra changed her revolver into a new weapon that took both hands to hold and with great ease was mowing down people with a hail of bullets. Shalnark only found another person to make his puppet and force them to start killing as well.

Shizuku on the other hand was in one of the storage areas and she saw that there was a lot of stolen merchandise there that the boss would want. So summoning her trusty blue vacuum with eyes she started using her chakra to suck up all the merchandise into the vacuum to be released later. But while this is going on she noticed someone was behind her and knew that it was one of the mercs. He was hiding beneath the earth hoping to sneak up on her but she was not easily fooled by this action.

When they appeared behind her and threw a punch she ducked underneath the attack and slammed her vacuum into the side of their head sending them to the ground with a thud. She saw it was a large obese man wearing a speedo and looked like poop. She lifted the vacuums noozle again and slammed it into the person's head until they were nothing more than a puddle of blood. Then she sucked up the mess and continued on with cleaning out the storage area.

So far the deck clean up was going smoothly and within a few hours they were going to have all the merchandise they needed to keep the boss happy for the next few days.

Manor

Franklin hands released holes at the end of the tips and was firing chakra bullets at everyone in the front of the house. Phinks, Machi, and Envy were rushing through the crowd and heading into the manor knowing that the big guy could handle minor thugs.

Upon entering the mansion they saw that the place was expansive and that it would take forever to clear out of potential problems.

"Alright so first person to clear their part of the mansion and find the little bastard's private vault wins?" Machi sighed and Envy grinned,

"Sure Phinks." Envy laughed,

"Prepared to lose fool!" Phinks snorted and soon everyone took off in different directions with Machi taking the bottom floor, Envy taking the east wing, and Phinks taking the West wing.

Machi was moving through the halls with her special chakra stitches in hand and ready for action. Two thugs appeared from around the corner and charged her, leading to them getting tied up by her chakra stitches and soon with a quick tug sliced them to pieces. This lead to her then walking farther into the building. More in the sense, she had dispelled her stitches and now was fighting hand to hand with the rest of the thugs. They were swinging their weapons at them but they were too slow to catch her. She ducked under their strikes and punched them into the walls or slammed her foot into the side of their head. Leading to their skull exploding from the power she was generating from her strike. Finally growing more tired of dealing with these idiots she summoned chakra scapels and with ease started cutting them down with greatest ease. With her speed she was blurring through the halls and moving onto the next target while the previous person's head was falling off their shoulders.

By the end of the hall she turned to see about forty people dead on her end. She sighed and continued through the halls looking for any room that could possibly be Gato's room. Sadly, none of the rooms were but she did find the basement and down there she saw something that disgusted her.

It was a torture chamber where she could see it was meant to torture not just people for information but to mutilate the bodies of the women. Hell she saw several corpses in the corner ranging from middle age to as young as 17 and this made her angry. But she heard whimpering and in the corner she saw a cell with some women that had not been tortured yet. The youngest was eight years old and she was terrified of the woman with pink hair and wondering what she was going to do to them.

Walking up to the cage she pushed chakra into her hand and ripped the cage door off and sighed.

"You are all free to go. Head out the front door and my friend will protect you while we mop up the rest of the people inside." They hesitated at first but they eventually ran out the cage but one of the women turned to her,

"Thank you but if you see a woman with black hair and that is mind dead please, she is my daughter. She was raped multiple times by Gato and his men and I fear that she is either gone mentally or she is unreachable. If you can't save her please make it quick." Machi keep a blank face but said,

"I promise I will. After all I will never turn my back on people who suffer and I could do something to help them."

"Thank you." Once the woman left and she was sure they were out of range, Machi finally glared at the wall and her eyes glowed with unreal power. Her body was covered in a dark green and black aura that flared around the room terrifying anyone that could sense or see it. Turning to the wall she screamed,

"Damn you all!" She threw her fist into the wall causing the wall to give way and soon the entire wall was gone. The destruction left a tunnel leading to the outside of the mansion.

Phinks had just snapped another man's neck with one hand and twisted another's head all the way around.

He felt Machi's chakra and knew that something angered her and knew best to stay out of her way. For the most part, the group knew that something that upset her meant they were not going to live for very long. Plus with the shaking of the entire mansion he was sure that she used her special enhanced strength to cause that damage. Never knew where she got it from but from the way the Boss tells them to drop the question he learned to not try.

Turning around he saw three more thugs with swords and sighed,

"You guys really are getting annoying. I can't stand around and deal with you losers." He quickly dashed at them and snapped their blades to pieces before twisting their heads around with ease. But one he actually squeezed to the point that it popped with ease.

Rushing down the hall he finally found a large set of double doors and kicked them open. From there he saw a larger than average thug standing there with a smile on his face and a woman with a blank face chained to the desk. He sneered at this hating the idea of enslavement. While they murdered, killed, and stole without a reason they did not condone rape or enslavement of other people.

"Hey asshole! Who are you to come and face Gato and his empire!" Phinks smirked,

"I'm the guy that is going to help bring it to the ground."

"Ha! Fool better men have tried and thanks to my iron body they never succeeded at this!" Phinks smiled,

"Oh really? Then you wouldn't mind if I gave your indestructible body a shot then?" The man laughed,

"Go ahead fool I will enjoy watching you fail!" Phinks grabbed his shoulder and started rotating,

"10 should do." He started counting every rotation and soon his hand was covered in chakra and he smiled.

"I get the free punch remember?" The man was sweating at the thought of being hit by a chakra punch.

"W-w-w-wait!" Without warning his entire body was destroyed by the punch and his remains splattered the wall.

"Damn what a waste of my **Cyclone Punch.** " He turned his head and saw Machi standing there, "Feeling better now?"

"No I do not." She walked over to the woman with a collar around her neck she ran a quick scan over her mind and sighed, "She is practically brain dead bringing her back would only lead to her killing herself."

"So what do we do with her then?" The woman had tears going down her face,

"Please kill me. Don't let master come for me again." Machi closed her eyes and hugged the woman whispering,

"I'm sorry I failed to save you." She sent a quick stab through her chest ending her life in a flash thanks to the chakra scapel. She then removed the chains and covered her body with one of the curtains. She closed her eye lids and whispered, "The boss will make him pay for everything he has done to you and the people you love."

"Machi?" Turing her head she saw Phinks looking concerned,

"Its nothing. I just hate seeing this you know? A person that needs healing but there is nothing I can do to save her. It makes me angry and leads to me remembering my past."

"Really? I understand about the woman but what is it about your past you hate?"

She picked the woman up and carried her in a bridal carry, "A teacher that was a hypocrite and betrayed me when I did what she would not do." She walked past him, "Get into the safe behind the painting and start collecting the stuff we need and bring them back to the boss."

"Sure Machi." Normally he had a smartass remark but seeing this side of Machi showed him that he really didn't know her well. He never saw her so broken or angry. He knew one thing for sure, her power was greater than the rest knew and if he was honest it made him nervous. What was exactly her limits?

Bridge

(I know that it was a week but lets say the mission deployment was a week later)

Team 7 and Team 8 were at a stalemate. Not only was the mysterious partner giving the group trouble but Zabuza was pushing Kakashi and Kurenai to the edge at this point. They had no chance against him one on one but two on one and they were doing better at this point.

Haku, the man in the mirrors was narrowing his eyes at the Uchiha boy, he had done something that was disgusting. He had used his friends as a human meat shield to save his own hide. Basically he used his kawarimi jutsu and swapped places with the boy with the dog and he took all the needles into his body. Naruko was furious about him doing this and was ready to deck the asshole for it but focused on the enemy in front of them.

"You are truly scum Uchiha." Sasuke smirked,

"He should be happy being of use to me, an elite." Haku was about to throw more senbons into the child but sensed something on the outside of his mirrors and approaching with great speed. Having no choice broke off the connection of the mirrors and retreated away from the teens. Standing there was a small teen with a black coat covering his mouth. He was standing there looking at him with boredom written on his face.

"You dodged quick… Impressive reflexes."

"I'm surprised you snuck up on me with there only being one entrance on the bridge."

"Well funny thing about that," behind him was a giant man with a blood thirsty smile on his face, "We just climbed the side of the bridge and got behind you nothing special really."

"Yeah seriously," out of the mist Ban came out of the mist, "You all are too low to sense us let alone fighting us on equal footing."

"Enough we need to get to work. After all I would love to hear the sound of death floating in the air."

Soon Kimblee appeared next to Uvogin and he growled at the man,

"Don't give me orders Kimblee!"

"Oh is that irritating you Uvogin?" The man growled like a wild beast leaving him open for Haku to throw some senbons into his back. But they bounced off his skin drawing his attention back to him.

"That annoyed me." He quickly closed the distance between them before slamming his head into the ground killing him with a single blow. "Damn he was only chunin level nothing special."

"He…. Had a…. bloodline though."

"Shit you think the boss would have wanted it before this guy died!" Uvogin knew the boss got pissed if he missed a bloodline.

"No I know that was an Ice user and from what he told me he already stole that off another user a few years ago."

"Good then I'm safe then."

"Who the hell are you bastards!" The four men turned to the brat and saw Sasuke was glaring at them.

"Whose the brat?"

"Not sure I think he is an Uchiha given his family crest on his clothes. But from his chakra level's I would say he is the runt of the liter." Kimblee loved the way he bristled at the comment of being a runt.

"Doesn't matter….. We need to deal…with the problem on the other side of the bridge."

"Alright, alright lets get to it then." Uvogin turned his head and saw Kimblee already in range with Zabuza who was being pinned down by dog summons. From there, he put his hand on his head and smiled,

"Die fool." With a flash his head exploded in a rush of gore and left his body falling to the ground with a thud. He saw his sword falling to the ground and tried to pick it up. But he couldn't so he shouted,

"Uvo, get over here and help me with this sword."

"Okay no need to shout asshole!" He appeared next to the white dressed man and grabbed the blade before putting on his shoulder. "What do you want this sword for?"

"That is one of the legendary Seven Swords of the Mist so that means we could give it to the boss." Uvogin smiled,

"True, plus this will help smooth things over when we tell him we almost robbed him of a bloodline user." They turned their heads to the two Jounin facing them and saw that they were Leaf. Uvogin snorted knowing the boss ordered them to not kill them and to stay away unless necessary. Worst they could beat them unconscious but nothing that was serious damaged to their bodies or can't be healed.

With the mist gone the group turned their heads and saw a man standing there with an army of mercenaries waiting.

"Well, well thank you all for taking care of Zabuza. This just made my job much easier. Now I don't have to pay him and I can have my men kill all the men and bring the women to me." He looked at the blond girl and Kurenai and smirked lustfully. Feitan sighed, this was annoying this man had an army of mercenaries but they were not worth their time. Power wise they had enough strength together to give the Konoha team trouble or defeat them. More in the sense that their Genin were not real genin yet, they hadn't killed someone yet and this was their own weakness. Without taking someone's life this meant they were not ready for war if it ever came their way. They would freeze on the battlefield and most likely get people killed when it happened.

Seeing their weak opposition he turned to Uvogin and said,

"Go ahead… Kill them all… the boss has no interest in keeping him alive." The giant grinned before growling at the opposition in front of him. He charged at them while Gato shouted,

"Kill this man and the person who brings me their head gets triple what I promised!" The men cheered and charged at the giant.

Kimblee sighed,

"Those idiots don't realize they are walking into their own funeral at this point."

Uvogin quickly started his slaughter, he ripped through the men with ease. He punched holes in their chests, ripped their heads off, crushed their skulls and swung them around like bats, and kicked them off the bridge to their deaths. Gato was growing paler as the large man was killing without hesitance and such efficiency. It got to the point that he had no men left and he was left standing in front of the monster in front of him.

"Wait! I can give you anything you want! Money, Fame, Women you name it!" Uvogin rubbed his chin,

"Interesting offer, if I was a lesser man I would have taken it. But unfortunately for you unlike most of my allies I have no interest in the idea of money. Whatever I want I will take no questions asked." Without a warning he swung his hand snapped his neck to the side that it the bones in his back were popping through the skin. He then brought his fists down and crushed his body in oen vicious double axe handle smash. "That's that." He turned to his allies, "Looks like we are done here then." Turning his head he saw the Jounin were worried about fighting him and the genin were either out cold or struggling to stand. The Uchiha was glaring at them though,

"That was my kill no one denies an Uchiha fool!" Without a chance to stop him Sasuke charged the group. Ban sighed and stepped up and took the kunai through his throat coughing up some blood. Sasuke expected him to crash to the ground but instead he just stood there with a bored expression on his face.

"You done yet kid?" He grabbed his wrist and removed the kunai from his neck before smacking him with a quick chop to the neck.

"SASUKE!" Everyone covered their ears and looked at the annoying pink hair girl. Ban growled,

"Shut the hell up brat! God damn it you are annoying!" Kimblee laughed,

"Not as annoying as some of us though?" Ban sighed,

"Yeah Kimblee anyway lets leave." Before the Konoha team could say or do anything they saw the fog come back and they disappeared from the area. Kakashi finally collapsed to his knees with Kurenai following him.

"God damn that was horrifying." Kurenai nod her head,

"Indeed, to think that monster was here of all places and working with other monsters similar to himself." Naruko approached her teacher and the leader of Team 8,

"Kakshi who are you guys talking about?"

"The man in the white suit, his name is Kimblee and he is a wanted S-class warrior. He is wanted for war crimes in the Land of Hot Springs and other nations. After he escaped the land he managed to disappear for a while and then reappear stealing the Explosive Release from Iwa. Some say he is working someone of great power and influence and it looks like there is some truth to that information. Sadly, I don't know the others but if I had to guess they all work for the same person." Everyone was shocked, that man was a S-Rank criminal and he was running around with some other crew? That was horrifying in their mind thinking about a man that can control of them with ease.

Out of the shadows came Team 10 consisting of the Ino-Shik-Aki trio and their sensei Asuma. They were brought in to protect the client's family while they were busy with the bridge and training. Arriving they had an army of civilians ready to fight to protect their land but after Kakashi explained what happened everyone was surprised. What were criminals doing in their land and what are their goals for them?

Abandoned Church

Naruto saw everyone was back within a week they managed to do what many failed to do, Destroy Gato Enterprises. He didn't show it but he was happy that his people were able to do this with no trouble. They brought him merchandise from the shipments and explained that they were rare jewels and metals that he could sell for a good profit in the future. At the same time, he was given documents from Phinks and Envy explaining that he was working for someone in the Land of Rice but they were unsure who it was.

Hearing this he started reading through the documents while his group was celebrating their success in taking down Gato.

"That was the easiest job ever." Many agreed with Franklin the job was too simple. While they didn't want to bite off more than they could chew it was believed that they were ready for bigger jobs. So why was the boss so interested in Gato and taking down his empire?

"Tell me about that fool was nothing more than a man with money as protection." Uvogin took a big swig of his beer before throwing the can to the side. "I mean seriously not even the Konoha shinobi there would have given us trouble in the state they were in."

"True but they fought Zabuza and his partner prior to this." Kimblee raised a good point but Uvogin snorted,

"Didn't matter if they did or didn't fight a A-class Missing Shinobi the fact of the matter is this, they were weak and not worth our time. I'm telling you if they had ANBU there maybe then things would better us."

"Maybe but you have to remember the boss probably planned our positions to have the highest success rate."

"Yeah I get that but-," the room was flooded with unimaginable power, the walls were shaking and the floor was cracking under the pressure. The group were shivering in fear and looking up to the source. Naruto's body was glowing blue but there were tints of black in the mix of it. His aura took the form of a spider with 12 legs with dark red eyes. The room knew that something on those documents angered their leader and they were all ready for the order to kill. While they might not like each other all the time the truth of the matter was that they were all friends with the boss and all of them would follow him to the ends of the world.

"That bastard. I will have him and his followers skinned for this."

"Boss," looking down at Nobunaga he stared directly at him. They saw his eyes were slitted now showing that in a rare moment he was furious.

"What?"

"What's got you worked up?" Naruto took a deep breath before suppressing his aura again. Handing the document to Nobunaga he read and his eyes widened. "Is this for real boss?"

"Yes it would seem that Gato's benefactor is the one that we have been searching for this whole time."

"Yeah finally we can get some payback." Uvogin walked up,

"Okay seriously what is going on Nobunaga?" He turned to Uvogin with a dark look on his face,

"Orochimaru." The room went silent and everyone glared including Kimblee. The Snake Sanin had been on their shit list for years now. Not only did he cause them trouble in the past, he killed the original 8 not too long ago before fleeing into the unknown. They originally were not going to bother with someone like him but after his death they knew that they needed to deal with the fool.

"So where is the snake." Uvogin was giving off a large amount of bloodlust, he was ready for some action. The entire group remembered when 8 was recruited and hearing they were killed by that snake was more than they could take. Not only was their death was massive blow since the boss brought them in personally but Orochimaru experimented on the corpse to try and find its secrets. Finding the mutilated body was the sign that they were to kill him on top of the fact Naruto slaughtered several bandits the next day in ways that haunted the group. Naruto took their death personally since it was one of the legs that he was in need due to their unique power.

"No this doesn't tell us where he is but might know where he is going to be in the next two months."

"Where will the snake be?" Feitan was eager to skin the man for what he caused the group years ago.

"The Chunin Exam finals it says here that the funds are going to him to recruit and build an army massive enough to invade Konoha."

"Your kidding? That man doesn't have the means to do something like that. Even with advance training in their shinobi there is no way a couple hundred are going to stand against some of the Kage level opponents in the village."

"True Phinks but it says here the alliance with the Sand is going to aid him in this problem. From my guess he is going to use them as a means to increase their forces and force the village into the ground." Kimblee laughed,

"Got to give the man credit he is ambitious for sure. So boss what are we going to do?" Naruto turned to them and smiled,

"The Chunin Exams quickly approach so we are going to post as a team from Meteor Village coming to participate on their behalf. Feitan you will be one of the particpants alongside Machi and Envy the sensei will be Phinks. Nobunaga you will position yourself as a samurai working for free and wanting to explore the village during the Chunin Exams is that clear?" The group agreed to the plan, but then Feitan turned to a corner of the room.

"We've got company." Naruto nod his head and looked in the same direction,

"Come out we know you are there." Out of the shadows came a group of six men each with varying looks. Naruto could feel they were about Chunin level so they were beneath him. But he was angry and needed to work off some of steam. Summoning his book to his side he turned to one of the pages and said,

"So you are here to avenge your friends at the dock then?"

"Yeah we got word some mercenaries were attacking so we decided to check it out. To our surprise it is a bunch of weaklings." Naruto smiled at the man,

"If you are that confident in your assessment then why don't you try your best in defeating me then?" The group took a step back knowing that the boss wanted this fight to himself. The group growled and charged at him with one conjuring some kind of cloak in his hand.

"Be careful guys! If he leads these guys he must be strong!"

"Shut up Owl!" Naruto smiled at them,

"Melt away." With three quick handsigns his cheeks bulged and they formed lava in his mouth before firing the stream at the group. Most managed to dodge but some were caught in the attack. The one with long finger nails and another wrapped up in a streak jacket were melted by the attack. Naruto turned to the rest of the group and saw the four of them were surrounding him and he smiled,

"This won't work fools." Naruto flipped through some pages until he landed on something he needed to end this foolish challenge. But he would get the cloak off the fool that was using it, he might be a unique one like himself and the rest of the Troupe.

Three of them charged but Naruto was prepared and without warning three ice pillars appeared out of the ground when he stomped his foot and ran through one hand sign.

"Ice style: Ice Spears." They choked on their own blood but then eventually passed away. Naruto closed his book forcing the spikes to disappear and leaving him and his Troupe alone with the man with the cloak.

"Tell me is there anything special about that weapon of yours?" The man sweated but smiled,

"Yeah anything that I wrap in the cloak becomes stored in it no matter how big or how small or how much of it there is. Let me show you!" He charged at him and wrapped him in his cloak. From there he tightened it until it shrunk down to the point that it was tiny.

"Interesting ability you have there." Turning around he was shocked to see the same man standing there as if nothing happened.

"How-,"

"Shadow clones very useful in tight situations no?" The man seeing his cloak is busy threw a punch at him but Naruto blocked with his book with his hand touching the handprint side. There was a minor glow around the book but then it faded away. Naruto smiled,

"Theft successful." The cloak disapated and his shadow clone dispelled itself.

"What did you do to me?" Naruto smirked,

"I stole your ability. I liked it so much I had to have it." Seeing himself in trouble the man pushed chakra into his feet and try to take off but before he could make for the exit he was beheaded by Naruto with a quick swipe of his hand. Seeing all the corpses Naruto smiled,

"I have a great way to spread our name and spread fear throughout the land." Everyone smiled, this was going to be epic then.

At the Bridge (two days later)

Everyone was horrified, sitting on the bridge was six corpses of people that were bandits. But not just any bandits the group known as the Shadow Beasts. It was rumored that they were a A-class band of monsters working for Gato or the highest bidder. However each of them were slaughtered while some were missing body parts others were burnt or melted beyond recognition. However the thing that horrified everyone more was the sign that was found on one of the corpses. It was a spider with 12 legs and a number on its back.

"This can't be." Kakashi was horrified, they were here, they had been the one's on the bridge.

"Sensei who did this?" Looking to Naruko he frowned,

"The Phantom Troupe, we need to report to the Hokage now! Everyone double time!"

This event set in motion the rise of the most notorious bandits the world would ever see.

 **Chapter end**

 **I hope everyone enjoyed this story even though I know it is a pretty rough one bu I had worked on this for a while now so I would like to thank the one that had the challenge on his page and hope it meets his expectations.**


	2. Reports x Exams x The Spider

**Okay I already had this done for a couple of months now and had been editing for the longest time and can't think of a better time to get it evaluated. So please let me know guys what you think in the comments because the more positive comments well: read the message at the end and see what is going to happen. Love you guys and thanks for all the support from the beginning and know I'm doing this for you guys.**

Chapter 2

Reports x Exams x The Spider

Kakashi and the other teams had made a mad dash back to Konoha in fear of being tracked. Not by the mercenaries but by the people who were in Wave, the Phantom Troupe. While not as infamous as most groups they are feared for good reason and more. The discovery that Kimblee might be a member of this group raised their status from petty thefts and murderers to that of the Akautski with their ruthless personalities and violent streak.

Upon passing the gate they made it to the Hokage's office and confronted Minato, a blond hair man with blue eyes and wearing a white cloak around his shoulders, sitting doing paperwork. Next to him was his wife who had long red hair and was wearing a kunoichi outfit with mesh shirt. While being a mother of two and growing older she was still considered one of the sexiest women in Konoha.

"Kakashi I didn't expect you back for another day what's wrong?" Kakashi got his breath back,

"Sir we need to report on Wave we saw something that you need to know." Turning to the genin he said, "All of you are to leave this office until you are ordered to return to write your reports. Sasuke we will discuss your actions on the bridge later as well." The teen snorted and left the room while the rest left to think about their first encounter with a serious set of enemies on what was suppose to be a simple mission.

Seeing them gone Kakashi began,

"We arrived in Wave with the other teams to back us up but ran into Zabuza when he was working for Gato."

"Zabuza? Why didn't you retreat?"

"Well Kurenai and I managed to take him down but then his masked accomplice tricked us with a hunter-nin routine and escaped with him. But then we sent the request for back up with Team 10 showing up a day later. From this point, we were training to be ready for the next fight but upon clashing with Zabuza and his accomplice again we ran into Kimblee."

"Kimblee! Don't tell me you let the genin fight him!" Minato was shocked, he was someone he met in the previous war. That man was a monster and seemed to get off on the idea of killing and dying. It was ecstasy to him. Defeating him and capturing him was what lead to his status of SS-class but it was one battle he never wanted to repeat again.

"They didn't fight him but he was with someone else. There was a large man wearing a bear skin top and cloth around his waist along with long gray hair. He was like a savage beast ready to pounce and his physical strength was out of this world. Next to him was a gray hair man with red eyes wearing a red jacket and red pants that seemed to be bored out of his mind. There was someone else there but he stayed in the shadows so I never got a good look at him and neither did anyone else."

"From there, we managed to gather they were there to kill Gato and raid his empire. The villagers confirmed that everyone was either freed from the mansion that he was living in or they were dead and decorating the walls with their blood."

"I see that is scary to think about. Who do you think he is working for then?"

"That's just it we found out on the bridge and that hastened my retreat in the need to tell you about this. We had managed to avoid confrontation for the most part other than Sasuke charging the red jacket wearing man and stabbing him in the throat. The surprising thing is that he survived that attack and when he pulled the kunai out he was healing already."

"What a healing factor."

"Yes Kushina-sempai but the worst is the bridge it was covered in the corpses of the Shadow Beasts."

"The bandits that were modified by Orochimaru?" Kakashi was shocked by this information. "Oh, Jiraiya was hunting down leads of his old teammate and managed to learn about him experimenting on the men that were called the Shadow Beast. From there he said that they were each specialized for different kinds of group fighting."

"I see but yes they were slaughtered and one of the corpses had a spider mark with twelve legs and a number in the center of the back. From there, I saw it was the mark of the Phantom Troupe meaning that they killed the Shadow Beasts and we suspect that Kimblee might be a member of their group."

"This is bad." Minato crossed his hands in front of his face, "If he really is part of this group we can expect them to be about the same level as this man or stronger. Their leader must be someone even Kimblee believes in considering that man rarely follows anyone in this world that he views as a hypocrite in this case."

"True sensei. But knowing this I would like to report that we might need to rise their threat evaluation from this point."

"Indeed given the slaughter of the bridge and the death of the Shadow Beasts they are definitely higher than A-class for sure. They would have to be the same rank as S-class then." Minato wrote down this information on a piece of paper and handed to an ANBU to take it and have it logged into the Bingo Book soon.

"Sensei," turning his attention back to his student he asked, "How goes the search for Naruto?"

Minato gained a sad look and Kushina was nearly in tears,

"We've still not found him yet. No help to Jiraiya I assure you, that bastard is spending more time looking for his teammate and giving me lies that he has no leads."

"Sensei did you ever find out why he left?" Kakashi always thought that was the greatest puzzle. Naruto had everything, prodigy like status, money, fame, women wanting to be with him, a family that loved him, and the idea him being the next Hokage. But just one day he disappeared leaving behind his headband and having him marked as a Missing Nin with the bounty of A-class and returned alive to their village. Kakashi wondered what happened in this time to change him.

"If you must know it started about the time the his younger siblings were about six and Naruto was ten."

Flash back begins

 _Today Minato was sitting in the dining room with his wife after having put their daughters to bed and Naruto returning from his fifth C-class mission this month. In front of them was Jiraiya in his traditional long white hair and weird outfit he wore,_

 _"So Sensei what did you want to talk about?"_

 _"Kid the Elder Toad had a vision." Minato looked up and frowned at him, he was not liking where this conversation was going. "He fortold a future that was in the hands a child with great power and skill. Blessed with the mark of a demon and the fastest in existence. Kid that means either Menma or your daughter has to be the child that will save this world."_

 _"Sensei that is not true. You know for a fact that could mean Naruto as well."_

 _"Please brat, I don't know why the kid is Chunin now. He is not as talented or gifted as people make him out to be. He is dead weight to you and your family and I think it would be better you cut ties with him." Minato narrowed his eyes at his teacher not knowing that his son was listening in on the conversation with no emotion._

 _"I be careful with your next few words sensei because it could be the difference between me killing you or having my wife do it to you. Believe me she will tear you to pieces and slowly torture your soul." Jiraiya shivered at his tone but held firm,_

 _"I mean it gaki. That kid is always trying to take your attention leading to you slacking off in work and Kushina having to cater to him as well."_

 _"For your information Naruto actually helps me work through the paperwork and only deals with the minor stuff or stuff that is not S-class information. At the same time, I know for a fact Kushina loves spending time teaching him how to cook and take care of himself and his siblings. You shouldn't judge him on the outside."_

 _"Damn it brat listen to me! The kid is distracting you from the future heroes of this world and it would be better you pretend he didn't exist in the first place!" Naruto felt his soul be crushed and left the room not allowing either of them to know he was there. But Minato hearing this comment finally broke his patience,_

 _"Leave."_

 _"What?"_

 _"I said leave and don't come back as of this moment you are not my kids godfather anymore. Leave and do not return unless you have serious issues got it?" Jiraiya tried to say something but a dark red aura appeared behind him and saw it was Kushina with her hair flaring around her._

 _"Three seconds asshole." Without warning he was gone in a gust of wind leaving the parents exhausted._

 _"Minato."_

 _"Don't worry we are going to love our children equally and not make discrimination to them."_

 _"I thought so dear I love you." Minato hugged and kissed his wife,_

 _"I love you too."_

 _Flash back ends_

"After that day we noticed Naruto's attitude and attention seemed off in the distance leading to a week later he left the village. When this happened Tsunade came in and heard what her teammate thought about him and without warning she beat him so badly he was in the hospital for a month. At the same time, we told him to stay away from our kids other than when they were allowed to have their own summonings. He gave them the contract but refused to spend time with the man that bad mouthed their brother."

"I see, well sir I hope you find him soon and can explain to him. I will go and make my report come along Kurenai, Asuma." When the left the room Kushina hugged her husband tightly and he returned the hug,

"We hope so as well Kakashi."

Two weeks later

Since the fight in Wave Team 7,8, and 10 had been stepping up their training for the Chunin Exams coming up. For the most part they wanted their students ready for the battles to come in the near future. But in parts, they wanted them ready in case something was coming their way in the near future especially with the likes of the Phantom Troupe running around. Most would think they wouldn't worry about them but since they saw their faces and can ID them they knew they might come for them soon. So to prepare for this they started training the students more rigorously than before, well at least Team 8 and 10 were receiving full training for the team.

Team 7 was broken down into cases of having Kakashi telling Naruko that she needs more control and sends her off to do stuff that was controlled based. Hearing this pissed her off again and she demanded that he either take her training seriously or she would find someone that would. Kakashi called her bluff and told her that she was doing this until he deemed her ready for more advance material and if she didn't then he would have her for insubordination. She accepted the challenge stating that if he wanted to do that then to go ahead and do it because she was going to find her brother and his team to train with in this case. Kakashi tried to tell Minato but the minute he checked with his daughter he warned Kakashi to not neglect the rest of his team or he would have him removed from training period. Sakura, well she was blowing off her training to try to impress Sasuke and get a date with him. Sasuke was training under Kakashi but in the end he was not making much progress thanks to him over relying on his sharingan.

Naruko saw mass improvements in her training with her brother Menma. He looked like their older brother only his hair was red spiked and he had purple eyes. He settled for a tight black top and loose fitting bottoms with sandals. Menma was different from his sister focusing more on Taijutsu and Ninjutsu and specializing with sealing while his sister was more of a kenjutsu user with some ninjutsu to counter and some sealing.

Following the training and their introduction to the Chunin Exams Naruko knew she was about Jounin level if she had more experience however at this moment without it she was about Chunin already. Her brother was in the same boat and showed amazing aptitude in using their father's jutsu the Rasengan. His teammates was some pale kid named Sai and a girl named Yakumo. Both of them were considered prodigies in their own right and trained harder than most of the genin in the village. From this standpoint next to herself she knew that they were the strongest individually but as a team they were the strongest team, even above Team 9.

After receiving the signup sheets a few weeks early they decided to enter the exam and both sister and brother were walking through the village until they heard Sakura screeching and saw her chasing a couple of kids. So following them by the roof top they saw the child ran into some kind in a black cat suit wearing make up on his face accompanied by a blond girl with four pigtails and holding a giant foldable fan. The catsuit teen was holding the child up by his scarf and yelling at him.

"Kankuro come on there is no point in drawing attention to us. What if he hears about you doing this?"

"Don't worry about it Temari this won't take long." Before he could hit the kid he felt a rock hit his hand. Dropping the kid he growled at Sasuke sitting in a tree looking down on them.

"Who are you and why are you in our village?" Naruko and Menma rolled their eyes at him trying to be some kind of badass.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura had hearts in her eyes convinced that he was going to beat the shit out of the people in front of them.

"Who is it to you asshole!" Kankuro was angry, not only did the kid rudely insult him and bump into him but now he was dealing with some kind of princely bastard in this village.

"Take it easy brother." Temari felt a shiver go up her back and saw two more Konoha genin showing up, one had blond hair in pigtails while the other had spikey red hair. The boy was cute and she had to admit the girl wasn't too bad looking either. Might not love the jumpsuit but she was pretty in her own right.

"More Konoha brats!" Kankuro was about to reach for his puppet wrap but a growly voice said,

"Kankuro that is enough." Both teens turned to see a red hair teen with a gourd on his back hanging upside down from the tree underneath the Uchiha. He shushined to their side and glared at him.

"You are a disgrace to our village."

"Gaara I-," he growled,

"Shut up or I will kill you." Turning to the teens in front of him he asked, "Who are you?" Sasuke stepped up to answer but he cut him off, "Not you weakling those two. Mother senses great power from both of you."

Menma realized what he was from his comment. It was not uncommon for a Demon like one of the Tailed Beast to corrupt their container if given the right circumstances. So this meant he was probably a container for the One-tail since they both know that was the only Tailed Beast from Suna.

"Names Menma and this is my sister Naruko we are children of the Fourth Hokage and Kushina Uzumaki." Kankuro paled and so did Temari when she saw her brother gain a bloodthirsty grin on his face.

"Mother wants your blood Uzumaki's and she will get it soon." He proceeded to lead his team into town and this let Menma and Naruko release a sigh of relief. Facing an unstable demon container was dangerous, one minute they are calm and then the next they are lashing out at everyone in sight.

Sasuke growled at them,

"Don't get in my way again Menma." Menma glared at him,

"Don't pick fights you can't win dumbass." Both were glaring at each other but Naruko finished the problem,

"Come on brother this is not the time to start picking fights. Sasuke is not worth your time remember?"

"Yeah but know this Uchiha try anything with my sister and I will kill you consequences be damned." Sasuke smirked,

"I'm an Uchiha regardless of your father, I can do as I please so if I want to take your stupid sister I will." Menma was about to retort but Sasuke found himself flat on his ass after a vicious punch to the nose.

"Sasuke-kun! You bitch!" Sakura charged Naruko who hit Sasuke but she ducked her strike and laid her out with a single punch to the stomach.

"Idiot lets go brother." Both walked away from the scene never noticing people watching them. Out of the shadows came Feitan and Machi.

"They aren't half bad for their age." Feitan snorted,

"Yeah… but they are not… at our level."

"I know that Feitan but you got to admit for their village and their standing they have good heads on their shoulders and are not clouded."

"True… but the boss… is better than them." Machi raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?"

"Nevermind…. Lets get back to the hotel room before the others…. Start fighting again." Feitan was gone in a blur and Machi sighed before looking at the rest of the village.

"So this is really her home huh? Can't say I wouldn't have loved living her but the boss proved he is greater than them. After all, he doesn't care who I am or what I've done like you did traitorous bitch." She quickly dashed out of range before making back to the hotel room to catch up on some sleep.

Next day

The Troupe in the village were having a boring time looking at the sights when they noticed there is not much to do until the Chunin Exams. They had fake passports to get into the tournament and faked they were shinobi from Meteor Village. Sadly, this put them under surveillance considering they came from a place that didn't really exist and that they were not trusting. Nobunaga however passed himself off as someone from the land of Iron, which he was but that was a story for another time.

Phinks was busy scouring the town looking for stuff to do and things to keep him from breaking necks. Sadly there was not much until he ran into a bar that was filled with Jounin. Entering the joint he ordered a round of drinks for himself and started drinking. That was until he was approached by a purple hair woman wearing a trench coat and fishnet shirt and skirt while having a dango stick in her mouth.

"Hey there haven't seen you in the village before." Phinks looked at her for a second and replied,

"Yeah I'm new to theses parts only here for my genin to compete." She smiled at this and sat down next to him,

"Interesting where you from then?"

"Meteor Village." She was stunned, so this was the unknown Meteor team that she heard about. From some of the people in the village it was rumored that they had a team but was unsure how true it was. Sometimes bandits enter and pretend they are from there but the truth is that they had the paperwork to prove it which is rare.

"Interesting so where are your genin?" He shrugged his shoulders,

"Probably exploring the village I guess. I was doing that until I saw this bar and decided to have a couple of drinks." She smiled and put her arm around his shoulder,

"Then why don't you join me and my friends it would be nice to have a new face enter our group." Phinks cringed at the idea of socializing with people from a village. He was not the most sociable person of the group,

"I really should-," She dragged him off his stool and sat him down at their table where he saw a group of Jounin sitting there.

"So Anko who is your new friend here?" Anko smiled,

"This is the guy that entered his team under the alliance of Meteor Village."

"Really so why did you guys enter if you don't mind me asking?" Turing his head he looked at a man with a beard and is smoking a cigarette in his mouth.

"We decided that we needed some cash coming in so our home wanted us to enter some of our strongest warriors."

"Woah really, then this is going to be such a youthful event!" Phinks raised an eyebrow at an odd man with large eyebrows, greenjumpsuit and jacket, and wearing orange leg warmers.

"Youth?"

"Don't get him started please. Gai has been that way as long as we've known him and he has a mini-me that is just like him." Phinks heard what the man with gray hair and a mask said and decided against making another comment.

"So since you guys are asking, you all have teams your entering?"

"Yeah I'm entering my team for the Exams." Everyone turned to Kakashi and Asuma snorted,

"No offense, but the only person on your team ready to become Chunin is Naruko after all the Uchiha is too arrogant and Sakura well, she is weaker than Ino and that's saying something."

"Don't worry about them Sasuke is Chunin level already and Sakura is a great support fighter for him. Naruko on the other hand I worry that she might turn out like her brother if she continues to fight with her teammates." Kurenai and Anko narrowed their eyes,

"Careful with your words Kakashi, you know what happens to people that speak ill of Naruto." Phinks raised an eyebrow,

"Say who is this Naruto you guys are talking about?" The group went silent for a minute but then Asuma spoke up,

"Naruto is the oldest child of the Hokage and his wife. He was hail, as a prodigy the village has never seen. Graduating from the academy at an early age and becoming a Jounin by the time these kids became Genin. He was feared for his speed and power and rumor was he was being groomed into being the next Hokage after Minato and might have replaced him at some point. Sadly, things didn't turn out well for everyone in the mix."

"What happened?"

"Well, there was an argument over some kind of prophecy foretold by some powerful ancient toads but from what I heard the argument derived from how they were going to treat their children from then on. Their former godfather wanted him to be discredited and ignored while his parents disagreed. Soon he started changing and within a week gone without a trace."

"I see what did he look like? I've been all over the place and might have seen him in passing." Anko shrugged,

"He has blond spikey hair, blue eyes that are darker than his fathers, whisker marks on his cheeks, and has a bit of a tan complexion." Phinks didn't show it but he was shocked that they just described the boss to him.

Truth is that most of the group didn't know their bosses past, well he suspected a few of them might know more than others, but he knew for a fact the boss never talked about it. More he never said anything about it and within time he just never bothered to ask if anyone was interested. To him the past was irrelevant and had no meaning in his life.

 _But they are right about one thing the boss had a powerful family and rich family too so why did he abandoned them then? It makes no sense._

Phinks saw Feitan and Machi walk into the bar,

"See… told you… he was… drinking."

"Yeah, yeah you were right and I was wrong." Both of them approached,

"Hello my genin." Machi bristled slightly at the comment and Feitan showed no reaction to the name. Phinks smirked, "So what can I do for you guys?"

"Well we wanted to find you and drag you back to our place. We need to talk about some stuff we want to do about the upcoming exam."

"Fine lets go then." Phinks finished his drink and waved at the Jounin,

"See you guys at the exam." He walked out of the bar and Anko narrowed her eyes at him and his genin. Something was definitely not right, while she could not tell exactly how much they were hiding something was off about them.

"Those kids are going to be dangerous."

"What you mean Anko?" Turning to Asuma she said,

"Those two that showed up, they are way beyond Genin. I can tell that much but how much power they got I can only make an estimate." Kakashi raised an eyebrow,

"I didn't feel anything like that are you sure your not overreacting to them?"

"I'm sure, I know for a fact those kids are stronger than Chunin, maybe even Jounin. You might want to warn your teams to avoid them at all costs no point in getting killed when they don't need to be."

The group sobered up and knew Anko was serious. She rarely was like this and this meant she was dead serious about the threats those two showed.

The Exams are going to be interesting that is for sure.

With the Troupe in the Hotel room Phinks was in deep thought leading to Nobunaga noticing and asking,

"Okay what's eating you?"

"Nothing much just thinking about some stuff that I learned today."

"That is?" Turning to Machi and Feitan he then asked,

"How much of the bosses past do we even know?" The three of them looked at each other and Nobunaga sighed,

"I knew he was a former shinobi but that is it." Machi nodded her head but then they noticed Feitan was not saying anything.

"Feitan?" Turing to Phinks he sighed,

"I knew boss… was born here… and he was once a shinobi here." Phinks was shocked,

"How much else of his past do you know about?" Feitan rolled his shoulders,

"The reason he left… and the reason he is strong… on top of the secret to his book." The group nod their head and Nobunaga asked,

"Why are you interested Phinks?" He shrugged his shoulders,

"I was curious because I think our boss name was Naruto Namikaze and he is the son of the Hokage and his wife and the older sibling of the girl that you saw on the bridge."

"I see… that would explain…why he didn't want us to kill them. He was protecting… his sibling." Nobunaga rubbed the back of his head,

"Yeah makes sense but I'm honestly curious did he send us to protect them from the snake then?" Feitan shrugged his shoulder,

"Doesn't matter… we have our orders… we are going to fight the snake… and when the invasion begins… the boss is going to kill him personally." The group nod their head but Phinks decided to ask another question,

"I'm wondering something Machi, you seem even angrier than before. What's up you hate Konoha for something they did to you?"

"Not really, there is someone from here that taught me all I know all about medical studies. She is part of this village but I personally want to gut her for treating me like a monster." Everyone saw her aura was getting darker and knew that it was best to let it go to avoid causing more rage boiling up inside of her. Everyone finally let go of the matter and went to sleep. Feitan was sleeping on the floor with his back to the wall, Phinks was sleeping on the ground with one of his arms behind his back, Nobunaga slept on the back with his back to the wall, and Machi was sleeping in the bed opposite side of Feitan but was sweating.

 _"You took everything I taught you and bastardized it! How could you!"_

 _"I was only doing what was necessary, that monster did this to her how could you say he was in the right!"_

 _"Because you are suppose to be better than this! There is no point in spilling this much blood!"_

 _"Well that is something we are going to disagree, that man raped and murdered her and I could care less how you feel about it." The woman stared down at her and frowned._

 _"Fine, then you leave me no choice." She packed her bags and started heading out of the village before turning to her with a glare._

 _"You are to stay here for four days long enough for me to get away from you monster and then you are never to bother me again. I'm ashamed I ever felt bad for you." The girl was heartbroken and glared at her back while whispering,_

 _"The chance comes, I will kill you and everyone you love."_

Exam day

The day of the Exam had come, everyone was buzzing about the potential Chunin that might come from this year's exam. Not only that the rumor on the mill was that almost all of the villages had sent someone this year other than Iwa. Apparently there were some sour moods about what happened during the war and they still resented Konoha for it. Not just that, they feared that some of their younger soldiers would try something stupid and wanted to avoid that potential issue popping up. From this point, only Kumo, Kiri, Suna, and Konoha were participating next to some of the minor villages and towns that want a chance of expanding their ranks.

For one thing the Rookies and Team 9 were gathered in the room and talking with each other about this current exam. At one end of the room was the Suna team with Gaara watching the twins with haunted eyes. A Kiri team consisting of a girl with a blue dress, blue eyes, dark red hair, and a well developed figure was standing there with a chokuto blade on her back. Next to her was a boy with blue hair and wielding a bandage sword and had sharp fangs in his mouth. Their final teammate was a white hair teen with a blank look on his face and wearing a dark gray outfit that was baggy and considered too big on his body.

The Kumo team consisted of a blond hair girl with pale skin and large breasts, a dark skin girl with golden eyes and carrying a sword on her back, and another girl with long braided hair and carrying around prayer beads to go with her Kumo outfit.

Finally in the back of the room hiding from everyone in the room was Feitan, Envy who had just came back from murdering some bandits near the village, and Machi who was busy examining her medical supplies rather than focusing on the people in the room. Honestly, the only person that she was unsure about was the boy with red hair from Suna, the twins of their leader, and someone in a Kusa outfit that was radiating darkness and a twisted nature that was matching a certain snake. Feitan had warned her even if they spot him they had to wait for the right moment to attack him or risk him getting away again.

"Hey girl!" Turning her head she saw three teens carrying a smug look on their faces and having Konoha headbands. She didn't bother really memorizing the boy considering he was just another annoying piss ant.

"Yeah?"

"What the fuck is someone like you doing here? This is no place for weaklings." She ignored him and continued examining her supplies,

"Not really any of your business now is it. Now get lost." The teen was upset he was being talked down from someone that is not even part of a real village or clan.  
"You think you are hot shit for coming here? Your not! Your nothing special and something that I will gladly wipe my ass with!" She rolled her eyes,

"Great to know now piss off." The teens face went red and quickly grabbed her by the scruff of her shirt. Feitan watched with a sigh knowing what was coming and Envy was grinning like a mad man.

"You want to say that again bitch!" The teen was ready to slug the woman into the wall before he found he was no long holding her. Looking at his hand he saw that it was snapped that it was just hanging from his body. Finally realizing the pain coming from his hand he screams in pain and holds it frightening the rest of the competition never seeing her move.

His screaming end when she flicked the guy in the head sending him crashing into the wall with a vicious thud and forcing him to meld with the wall. His teammates were terrified by the raw power she showed and many of the people in Konoha were wondering if that this was the same skill that Tsunade possessed in the ability to send people flying with a flick to the head. If so then how did some outsider have this ability?

Turning her head to the two teens she just stared them and sent them scurrying away. They quickly ran to get their injured teammate and race out of the room.

"That… was not… necessary Machi." Feitan looked down at her but she growled at him,

"Not my fault stupid people seemed attracted in trying to show off against me."

"I understand this… but that does not… excuse this action… we will be talking about this later." He turned to the front of the room and saw the examiner had appeared,

"The First part of the Chunin Exam has begun!"

Chapter end

 **Okay I have 3 things to say:**

 **1: Positive reviews for these stories have motivated me to start on these story concepts so I will be taking more time to work on them in the near future.**

 **2:I will be putting my older story ideas (Knight of the Fairy, Overlord (Not dark prophecy) on hold for a while but if someone wants to adopt them as their own you are free to contact me about them.**

 **3: Stories like Cursed Child and TrueEND are going to be going under revision for the future and while I'm working on some older stuff I will be taking a second look at them and fixing them for the future.**

 **So if you have questions let me know but the reason I'm doing this is because a lot of my older stuff I was trying to play to everyone and make things perfect for everyone and that ruined the plot of the story at times. So I'm going to go back and fix them and find the direction that flows well. I know I promised I would update some of them but I just need more time to focus on the one's that are working for me right now so I hope you guys understand.**

 **Also for those that are fans of the lemon stories please, I'm working on stuff for them along with something for the future for Naruto Dominator Lovers that is a different direction and is featuring crossovers and them being in the Ninja world but more focused on the lemon side of the story. Please if you have questions PM me and I shall answer what I can and if you have some input on stories let me know and I will hear you out. Thank you guys and love all the support that was given for these stories and ideas so hope to hear more good things.**

 **Crowfeast out.**


	3. Adventures x Spars x Snakes

**Heads up guys I would like people to know this chapter focus a bit on Naruto but the next few chapters are mixed because just like the anime Chrollo never really got a lot of screen time at points. This will change when we get past the Chunin Exams but until then please bare with me because this is going to be the flow of the story for a while, switching between Naruto and his troupe. Also as a notice to everyone; I will be posting the power levels of the characters and the grouping I'm basing this off any questions feel free to comment or message me. Hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Adventures x Spars x Snakes**

On the outskirts of Land of Wave, three men were travelling in the direction of the nearby lands. That land being the land of Hot water, where they were going to visit someone that was buried there, and meet with some spies Naruto had in that region. The three of them were Naruto, heading the group with his hands in his pocket, Uvogin backing up the rear and Kimblee joining him. Both men volunteered to follow Naruto on his job to find some information on the snake and to make sure he was safe. The group agreed a long time ago to never leave him alone when they are out hunting people. For the most part, it was usually two or more of them that would guard him and make sure if something did happen they were there to fight off the person that came after him so he can escape.

Uvogin saw the boss was in deep thought and was thinking about the time he first met the boss. He was mostly a raging barbarian where his best friend Nobunaga was his only ally on the battlefield. They both loved to fight and kill without a second thought, more him than his friend. For the most part, he enjoyed fighting so much he never really thought of anything else that came into the picture. Which was shocking because when he met the boss, he tried to kill him the first time. But he countered him with ease and showed him the flaws in his fighting style and how a smarter opponent would take advantage of his openings. From there he put him into a submissive position that would lead to Uvogin admitting defeat and awaiting death at his hand. But instead Naruto admired his skills and asked if he would like to join his team that way he could continue to kill as he pleases and steal whatever came in his way. Uvogin was apprehensive at first but eventually he was won over by his charisma and agreed to join his cause and stand with him as his ally. Since then he has seen more action and learned more, compared to any time he was alone or with his friend. That is why he was fiercely loyal to his boss and would kill anyone that dared to jeopardize the group or dare to question him on his orders. It was one of the reasons he hated the original 4 and his replacement. Kimblee on the other hand, he was someone that showed absolutely no interest in the bosses orders and sometimes went out and made him wait longer than necessary. He swore that he was doing this to try and provoke a fight out of the rest of them but he was not sure how accurate that was.

Dragging himself away from his thoughts he saw the boss standing in front of a makeshift grave. It was sitting on a hill that stood above the rest of the area. He sat down in front of the grave with one of his legs propped up and the other crossing under his leg. On the stone he saw the sign of a spider and the mark of the number eight on its back. Naruto put his hand on the stone and thought back to when he first met eight and how they were the one's that helped build the group up of the rejects and the outcasts.

Flash back Begins

It has only been about six months since he left the village behind. More importantly he was out doing things he wanted to do for once in his life. Did he miss his family? Yes he still loved them like any Uzumaki would, but honestly he was tired of the village. Always having to do jobs around the place and doing things that were so tiring that it was ridiculous that he got paid for them. I mean seriously? Who pays for a mission to have someone clean up the trash around the village or paint a fence when they have commercial workers that can do that better than them? It was exhausting also to hear the elders bitch about him not having children yet or showing interest in women considering he never had the time to date. But another reason is that he didn't want to bring a child into the village in fear of someone like Danzo trying to get his hands on him. He had already met the so called 'perfect shinobi' in person before and found he was nothing more than a sore loser. He hated that Hirzuen was promoted to Hokage before him and that his father was next. After that, he did everything he could to undermine them and try to take over through covert means. Naruto never bothered with his men and killed them if he found them spying on him or trying to get more information on what he was doing or who he spends time with.

Since leaving the village he saw maybe three squads at a time and this lead to him killing them with ease before slaughtering the rest of the group when they tried to bring him back to be reeducated when in truth, it meant to make him disappear and become his tool of destruction.

Tearing away from his thoughts he saw something out of the ordinary, there was a couple of ROOT shinobi facing off against a child. They seemed to be angry about something so he decided to watch as this fight was progressing.

"Surrender now you are to become Danzo's weapon." The leader asked as the boy sneered.

"Unlikely asshole, why don't you go to hell with your so called master." The man did not respond before ordering them to move in on him. Before they could get close to the child however, he had touched one of them and within seconds his body disappeared in what looked like a black hole of some kind. Opening the hole up again he showed that the man was trapped in another world. He then put his hand on the ground forcing all the other men but two to disappear as well. The child then collapsed in exhaustion leading to them approaching him.

"You are going to be a worthy tool for-ACH!" Naruto had seen enough and had intervened on the child's behalf. He had plunged his hand through his chest and sent him flying before beheading the other one with a swift kick to the head. Turning to the child he smiled slightly,

"Interesting power you have there? Want to use it to do whatever you want?" He asked as the boy looked at the strange man wearing a Jounin Shinobi outfit with no headband. His blue eyes seemed to peer into his own.

"Yes." The boy said as Naruto nodded.

"Good then allow me to offer you this path then." Naruto said, extending his hand to the child and soon they began the journey of the spider.

Flash back ends

From that day Naruto never asked the boy his name. He always referred to his number and he loved it. He felt his power was out of this world and something akin to chakra manipulation and opening a pocket dimension. He had gone there himself and entered this world where he slaughtered the poor fools that were till there before returning to the surface. The child had been his first member and the first one to die. He was heartbroken with the death of the child and didn't replace him for a while due to how unique and powerful his ability was and how close he actually became to him. He had hated the snake since then since he wanted to know how this ability worked but couldn't figure it out and Naruto knew why. The child had been experimented on by a scientist in Meteor Village along with several other members of the Troupe, that is part of the reason he brought them into his fold. These experiments robbed them of their ability to learn chakra in normal means and had to adapt to their new powers in this case to learn how to use them in a more complimentary manner.

But it was not until the time the snake showed up that he feared for his life. While gifted he was not strong enough to take out a Sannin on his own, so he assigned someone to watch him. Little did he know it was the only number that was feeding the snake information and other people information of the Troupe. This lead to Naruto resenting the man for his actions and finding out he sold him to the sanin and by the time they found him, he was dead. Naruto never felt rage before that but he knew that it was going to be unleashed after what he saw.

Turning away from the tombstone he looked up at Uvogin and Kmiblee and saw both of them waiting for him to say something.

"Uvogin, Kimblee, we are going to spar." The big man was shocked at the words, and so was the bomber. As far as the group knew no one had fought him in a spar. It was only when they were fighting him to kill him is when they would meet in battle. But never a sparring session, they knew he was stronger and more diverse than them so there was no point in denying it. But it wouldn't hurt to go against him and see where they stood on his level.

Leaving the grave sight they entered a flat land and he stood there with his hands in his pockets. Uvogin took off his bear coat and grinned, Kimblee just smiled and took his hat off his head. Both men glowed with a red aura and faced down the teen who had a mostly black and blue aura.

"Come show me what you can both do." Naruto said as Uvogin felt his chakra surrounding his body and he quickly took off with a mad dash before leaping into the air and smashing the ground in front of the boss. It caused a massive explosion and sent Naruto flying. But he was unafraid by the big mans actions before having to dodge a kick from Kimblee, who threw a kick to the back of his head, after Naruto righted himself. From there he floated back down where Uvogin charged once more and threw a massive haymaker. Naruto leapt over the strike and was behind the big man. Pulling out one of his hands he threw a single haymaker to the back of his head forcing him forward. He was still standing, growling at the shot and spun around to slam his fist into Naruto but he was already leaping into the air through using his head as a springboard. He launched himself at Kimblee who was still in the air falling.

"Yes make me feel alive!" He shouted channeling his aura into his hand and aimed it at Naruto. Within seconds a red beam covered in red lightning came out and fired at Naruto who deflected the shot with his arm. It hit the ground and exploded shaking the entire landscape. The animals ran in fear of the power and the explosion not wanting to get in the way of the monsters that were in the opposite direction. Naruto forced himself back to the ground before dodging more strikes from Uvogin and he smiling at his failed attempt to hit him. Kimblee landed on the ground and with both of his hands touching the ground he sent the red sparking energy to Naruto.

"Eat this!" He said as the explosion covered Naruto and Uvogin, leaving one pissed off giant.

"Idiot why are you hitting me!?" Uvogin asked as Kimblee smiled.

"I know your charka was protecting you so there was no point in me wasting time and energy to redirect the attack only at him. Plus you both were moving so it was harder to get my timing. You might know this but this Explosive Release doesn't exactly have a small chakra drain. Depending on the range and power of the attack itself it can be a serious strain on my reserves." Kimblee explained with a cocky smile.

"Good to know but you didn't need to aim for the kill on the boss! We were only sparring you idiot!" Uvogin shouted staring at Kimblee who shrugged.

"I know, I put enough in there to knock out most people in a fight." He said calmly.

"Should have thought about it harder." Naruto said as Kimblee froze. He turned his head slowly as he saw Naruto sitting on the ground behind him reading his book. He had a blank look on his face and turned his head back at him with a small smile on his face. "The two of you are good, both of you could compliment each other in battle. Trust me when I say there is no doubt in my mind you are both worthy to be members of the Spider." Naruto said placing his book away.

"Thanks boss but why the sudden need for a spar?" Uvogin asked as Naruto smiled.

"We need to be sure we are ready. The Snake will make his move and when he does, then we are going to need to take out everyone in the process. Everyone of his allies will be there so I need to make sure you both are ready for this." Naruto said closing his eyes.

"I get it boss." Uvogin said as Kimblee smiled.

"I do as well, so tell me when do you think it is going to happen?" He asked as Naruto smiled.

"Don't you remember, I told you guys the day it would go down." Naruto said as Uvogin realized what the boss meant. In the files it was pretty clear he was going to gather an army during the chunin exams and attack then. And if the bosses idea is right then it is more than likely that Suna would join in and maybe someone else that he hinted is out for his own goals. While he was down for doing his own thing and completing his own goals, he detested people that have to back stab their allies to do it. He was the leg of the spider and he would make damn sure he was the last one to fall even if the others do, he would carry it out for everyone.

"Come we are finished here." The three men left the area while Naruto thought about how the others were doing in Konoha.

(Konoha)

Feitan was never one to get agitated. Hell he was the one that was suppose to keep the group in line whenever they acted out. When the boss was not around he usually took control of the group, especially since he was second strongest of the group. He was not sure with Machi if he was, but he was sure compared to the rest of the group, he was easily the strongest. Truth be told he didn't have any means of opposing the boss or the others unless they turned against the code of the Spider. At the same time, the boss is the reason he was here now and he owed him that much.

He was once a child of a prominent clan, but he failed to live up to the clan. He was born without a powerful bloodline that was coveted. Without it he could not claim the title of being a member of the family and he was casted out by his own mother and father. They were ashamed they gave birth to him, telling him that he would always be forgotten and renamed him Trash. For years he carried this on his shoulders and not only learned that he had an oddity in his blood that changed his chakra pathways and how it works but he also became one of the best assassins in the world. His speed was unrivaled, swordmanship feared, and his mastery of his craft of torture was one that put the fear of the god in everyone that had met him. But after years of success he met the Troupe, there was already several members in the group. He met them and wondered who they were and why they sought him out. That was until he saw a blond hair teen standing in the back and walked to the front explaining who he was and why he came to him. Feitan thought it was another job but he told him he wanted to ask him a question.

 _"Do you wish for freedom? Do you wish for a place where all the trash becomes treasures? Wish for a world that accepts you?" Was the question the blonde posed._

 _"I serve... no one." He replied._

 _"Of course I'm not asking you to serve me, only the Spider." The blonde said chuckling._

 _"No...deal." He refused._

 _"Really, even if I told you I can give you a name? Freedom to do as you please, steal what you want, covet what you want, and kill anyone that you believe deserves it?" The blonde asked once more._

 _"You have... my interest. What name... would you...give me?" He asked as the blonde raised a finger to his chin in thought._

 _"You are like a faint noise, one that was never heard until death claims them or you speak. For that, I believe Feitan will suffice." The blonde said as Feitan nodded._

 _"Very well... but try anything... I kill you." He said as the blonde nodded._

 _"Of course, welcome to the Phantom Troupe." The blonde said calmly._

That day, Feitan never regretted his decision to join them. He became a valued member, he gained a family, power out of this world, and now was considered one of the most important people in the world to the Troupe. He made friends with several of the members but he distance himself from most of their new members that he felt are more trouble than they are worth.

Feeling a tap on his shoulder he looked and saw Envy motioning him that something was going on. Looking up, he saw the woman that Phink was talking to a few nights ago standing in front of them and a gated off area.

"Welcome brats to the Forest of Death! Here you are going to be fighting for survival and trying to reach the tower in the center of the forest. Each team will receive one kind of scroll while other teams get another kind of scroll. From this you are to hunt down the other teams to find the scroll you need and once you do head to the tower. Only when you have two of the scrolls, will you be allowed to enter. Keep in mind you guys have a week so be prepared to sleep in the forest if necessary." She said with a sadistic smile.

Many of the teams started complaining about food, showers, and sleeping arrangements, most from Konoha, leading to the Special Jounin to be embarrassed and having to explain that this was a survival challenge. Fetian was not focusing on this but the Kusa woman that was giving off the snake like aura. He knew it was Orochimaru, but he had to wait until they were in the forest before they could make a move to fight him. From there he was going to fight him and when the time came let him go while heading deeper into the forest to get the scroll that they need for the exam's next round. He sensed something coming at him which he quickly dodged before pulling out his sword and aiming it at the throat of the person behind him. It was the Special Jounin, she was sweating at the teens actions. He was distracted so she thought she'd test his timing but it backfired on her and she was sweating like crazy from his counter.

"Don't do that... I'm already on edge... as it is." Feitan said calmly.

"Alright." She said as she withdrew from his range knowing he was DEFINITELY not a genin, hell he might as well be a Jounin. This was going to be dangerous for their own but she was sure no one was going to foolishly challenge in him in the forest if it could be avoided.

Soon the teams signed the waivers and started walking to their gates. Feitan and his team were ready to get started so the minute the gate opened they took off in a mad dash into the forest. They came to rest after a few minutes and Feitan gave out orders.

"Envy... go deep into the forest... find a team with the scroll that we need... then get it for us. Bring it to the tower... understood? No point in killing more people...then necessary." He said as Envy nodded.

"Fine you got it." He said before he turned into a tiger and took off into the forest. Feitan then turned to Machi.

"We are going for the snake." He said as Machi nodded.

"Right so you want me to fight him with you?" She asked as Feitan laughed lightly.

"No take care of the people that are there...I will deal with the snake alone." He said as she crossed her arms with a small smirk.

"You sure? Your not exactly in the prime of your life." She asked slightly worried.

"Do not worry... I can handle him... if necessary I will rip out my main attacks... Plus this would be good practice for me anyway." He said before they both sensed around until they felt the snake's aura and saw that there was three other people there. So dashing off in that direction they arrived at the white skinned snake man standing there in his disguise. Standing in front of him was Sasuke, Sakura, and Mito. From what they could see the girls, at least the sister of their leader, was down and the boy was not moving around too much. Machi could see something was wrong with her body while the boy was about to piss himself in fear, and the pink hair girl was not doing anything productive.

"I'll get the brats out of there." She said regretfully.

"Good this will be fun." Feitan said as he charged at the disguised man with a mad glee in his eyes.

Orochimaru was smiling, he was finally on track with everything he had planned. He was going to take his future vessel with his new seal that he had practiced years ago. After perfecting the seal he formed a small group of followers with the seals and now was ready to give it to Sasuke. Not only this he managed to knock down the daughter of the Hokage knowing this would weaken her team. He didn't even bother with the pink hair girl considering she looked like she pissed herself at his KI. But that didn't matter at this point, he was more focused on Sasuke. He was about to reach out and bite him but instead he had to move out of the way of a person behind him. Looking there he saw the person standing there was Feitan but he had no idea why they were attacking him.

Machi appeared next to the kids and checked on the down girl.

"Huh, Elemental Seal huh? Easy fix but first lets get you guys out of here." She said as Sasuke growled at her.

"I'm an Uchiha I do not-," He started before one quick chop, and he was out while doing the same to the other girl. Creating clones she took all three of them away from the area and this lead to Orochimaru growling,

"You are going to die for interfering with my plans!" He growled as Fietan had his sword at his side.

"You are going to pay... For killing one of ours." He said as the snake Sannin was shocked by this comment.

"The Troupe! What the hell are you doing here?!" He asked in fear.

"Bosses orders... the minute we knew you were here... we came." He said as held his sword slanted in front of him. "Now then... shall we get started?" He asked as Orochimaru smiled,

"Fine I always wanted another Troupe member to dissect." He said before he sprung into action with his neck reaching for him but Feitan vanished from sight. He appeared behind his back and stabbed him through the chest.

GACK!

"Too slow." He mocked as he removed his sword and moved away when two snakes burst out of the ground. Naruto warned him about how his summons would aid him in battle if necessary.

"You bastard." Orochimaru growled out as he stood to his feet.

"Takes one to know one." Feitan said with a cocky tone. Orochimaru summoned his own sword and had it in hand. He quickly charged Feitan and tried to cut him down. But he was blocking or dodging the strikes with great ease. From there he reflected the attacks away from him and then got around to stab him in the back. Orochimaru grunted in pain before turning into mud signaling he was fighting a clone the whole time. He sighed feeling his presence behind him and moved out of the way of his sword that came after him from the distance. He then lept on top of the blade while dashing at the snake man who then disappeared into the forest once more. Feitan grunted in annoyance. This snake was becoming troubling for him and he was about to lose his patience in fighting this man.

Feeling around he saw the man was moving through the ground so he channeled some chakra into his feet and slammed a foot into the ground causing the earth to erupt from the attack. He was sent flying into the sky before landing in a nearby tree.

"You brat." Orochimaru said staring at Feitan.

"Quit moving and we can... be done with this pointless...fight." He said as Orochimaru smirked,

"Oh but how do you know that I'm the real one?" Orochimaru asked as Feitan smirked under his coat.

"Because I know... you sent a clone with Machi... to give the Uchiha a mark on his neck. We are allowing this to happen but everything else... is not going to be allowed." He explained as Orochimaru raised a brow.

"You are allowing this?" He asked confused.

"Yes after all... the boss could care less... if your future vessel... is the brat... all that matters in the end is everything falls... into place." Feitan explained as Orochimaru growled.

"When I'm done with you I'll kill the others and then dissect your bodies for your boss to find." He said as Feitan growled lightly.

"Oh I don't think that is going to be possible." He said as he gathered more chakra around his body and soon the entire forest was beginning to shake underneath the power he was radiating. From this alone the sannin knew he was outmatched, his clone already had done its job before being killed so no point in staying around to get killed.

"I will have your head another time!" He shouted as he camouflaged into the tree and soon Feitan's aura spiraled out of control and in a few seconds everything around him ignited in a giant ball of flames. Nothing around him was standing for a total of 20 feet. This power, was only a small part of Feitan's powers and he knew that with more, he could bring this entire forest down. But that was not the goal, he tested the sannin and knows now how to deal with him and that some of the rumors proved to be true. He could feel pain, but it would seem that he was performing some kind of ritual to keep himself younger. He was unsure what it was but he was very sure that it had something to do with soul transference. That would be the only means of his constant survival.

Putting his sword away he sensed out Machi and head in the direction she was in. Upon arriving in the clearing he saw her healing the pink hair girl while helping the blond get her bearings. Landing next to her he put his hands in his pockets.

"So how are they?" He asked.

"Nothing extensive. The pink haired one fainted so nothing really needing attention, the Uchiha was bitten by one of the snakes and infected with one of his dark marks. Finally the blond was hit with some kind of elemental seal that sealed up her chakra. Luckily I know how to remove them so I got rid of it so she would not face any serious problems later on." Machi said as Feitan looked away.

"Good... can we leave them?" He asked as Machi looked them over.

"Yeah from what I gathered they are good to get through the forest. But unfortunately, we still need to find Envy." She said as the heard the nearby bushes rustle.

A lizard appeared out of the bushes and in his mouth, was a scroll that was the one they needed.

"Never mind we have it." She said as they took the scrolls and were off in a blur with the lizard keeping up. Upon arriving at the tower they unflurred the scrolls and out of it came Phinks.

"Nice job guys you are the first team to arrive." He said happily.

"Cool." Envy yawned, "So I had my fill for the day so I'm going to get some rest what about the rest of you?" He asked as Machi sighed.

"I'll scout out the tower since we are going to be here for a while." She said walking away.

"Same... won't be too troubling to find some food." Feitan said as Phinks nodded his head.

"Plus we need to know more about the snake, Nobunaga is in the village right now since he is not a registered sensei." Phinks said as Envy nodded.

"Fair enough." He said not caring.

Everyone went their own way with Envy finding an empty room and getting some sleep after killing some of the competitors against orders. Hey, he was bored and wanted some action so he just killed some of the Rain Shinobi that were too old to be here.

Feitan and Phinks went to get some food and then go into a private room to evaluate the fight with Orochimaru. Measure his skill level and see how he compares to the rest of the group and how the boss stacks up against him.

Machi just wondered around the halls until she saw an infirmary. Entering the room she saw a black hair woman wearing a black and gray kimono with an oddly clean pig next to her. The woman had short black hair and turned to see her and smiled,

"Oh sorry for missing you. Do you need help?" She asked as Machi shook her head,

"No I was looking for someone but it would seem they are not here." Machi said looking around.

"Who might you be looking for?" The woman asked as Machi waved her off.

"It's no one, I'll wait to see if they show up." Machi said as the woman nodded.

"Well if you tell me there name maybe I can get them for you." She said as Machi narrowed her eyes slightly.

"I'm looking for a blond hair medic who claims to be the child of the Senju." She said as the black haired girl smiled.

"Oh you mean Lady Tsunade." The woman said as Machi bristled slightly at the name. "Well you are right she is not here, but she will be here for the preliminary rounds so you can see her then." She said as Machi turned to leave the room.

"That's fine but if you see her tell her to pay attention to the monster she gave up on." She said closing the door behind her not waiting for a response. She walked down the hall to get some food, she was eager to show what she could do.

(Time Skip)

The Five days had passed and many of the teams were gathered in the hall ready for the next round. The Hokage was standing there in his booth talking to everyone present along with addressing the other Kages that were in attendance. The Raikage and Mizukage were sitting in the booth with him looking over everyone that had managed to make it to the next round. After getting everything cleared everyone saw the billboard appear and start randomizing the names of the different people in the room. Finally the board stopped on two names and the Troupe smiled at the assignment.

Machi vs. Toto Mizugaki (Ame Nin 1)

The pink hair medic jumped down to face off against a man wearing the shinobi outfit of Ame with a mouth breathing device and carrying a sword at his side. She could gauge that this guy was barely worth trying against and she was confident that if push comes shove he would die by her hands.

In the attending booth Tsunade was looking down in shock, it was her. The child she left behind all those years ago. Machi. she seemed to have grown and from what she could gather she was even stronger now then she was then. But she could still sense the dark desires and pleasure she had and knew she had not changed for the better but only gotten worst. It was her greatest failure, she failed to show her the true meaning of being a healer. But that was something she didn't fail to do with Shizune who told her that she was in the tournament and she was interested to see what she had in store for this match.

"The first match of the Prelims is set, begin!" With a wave of his hand, the proctor for the prelims jumped away as the water nin charged at Machi and swung his short sword but she was slowly moving out range of the strikes. She just ducked or slid out of the way before moving further away from him forcing him to follow her.

After several minutes of him swinging around his blade he finally got some distance and gathered his charka into a water attack.

"Water style: Water Pistol jutsu!" He called as Machi saw the small streams of water coming at her but she managed to move out of range of the attacks.

"Your too slow." She said and before anyone could blink. She was gone in a blur and slammed him in the stomach sending him flying.

In the stands everyone was shocked by Machi's speed that Sakura couldn't tell what she did. She then asked Kakashi.

"Sensei did she just teleport?" She asked as he shook his head,

"No that was nothing but pure speed. She moved so fast that no one could see her." Kakashi said and he was nervous. this girl was something else. Unlike most medics he has seen over the years, she was more battle oriented and seemed to willing to jump into the front lines to fight.

"Bitch!" The Ame shinobi shouted as Machi snorted,

"So what if I'm one?" Machi asked teasingly before she took off from her spot again and was now driving her knee into the face of the teen. From there, she flipped into an axe kick sending him into the ground with a vicious thud. Leaping away from him she started gathering her chakra in a set of strings that she was planning on using against her opponent. He got back to his feet and in a fit of rage charged at her blindly and within those few seconds was now tied up by Machi.

"Chakra stitches, I can slice you to pieces with this." She said, holding him with one hand, Machi turned to the man "Surrender or die. Those are your only two options right now." She said giving the man his options.

"Fuck you bitch." He refused as Machi used her free hand covering it in chakra before punching him, turning his head into a pile of blood and forcing his body to collapse from the strike. His body fell to the ground and she released her chakra stitches before returning back to her team.

"Winner of the first match, Machi!"

The other genin soon realized, they were in for a tough fight.

 **Chapter end**

 **Okay I hope you guys like this chapter. I would like to point out to anyone that is asking if Naruto is going to try and return to his family the answer is no. I think I made it clear in the beginning but I will be blunt about it here, Naruto will never return due to him wanting Freedom. That's the whole point of his life now and he wants to keep it no matter what it costs him in the past. Jiraiya only helped push him in the direction and eventually lead to him leaving.**

 **Also the power level of skill I guess is like this:**

 **Above Kage Level (Near Madara and Hashirama)**

 **1\. Naruto**

 **High Kage level (From Minato to Raikage levels)**

 **2\. Feitan**

 **3\. Machi**

 **4\. Phinks**

 **5\. Kimblee**

 **6\. Nobunaga**

 **7\. Ban**

 **Low Kage level**

 **8\. Uvogin**

 **9\. Pakunoda**

 **10\. Envy**

 **11\. Shizuku**

 **12\. Shalnark**

 **13\. Franklin**

 **So this is the basically the hierarchy of strength not meaning in this order these are just the one's that fit into each category. Some of them might be stronger than others in those categories or in some cases not.**

 **So I know this is a short chapter and I'm sorry about that but this is one of those things that I'm trying to do shorter chapters to stretch the stories out a bit more unless I need to make them longer. Plus I have a ton of papers to write this semester so I have to take it easy on typing while working on things in classes.**

 **For those fans of Conqueror stories I'm sorry for making you guys wait so long but the problem is I'm having some writers block on what to do next for that story or who to bring in at this point. If you guys want to help me out PM me and lets see if you can help me out of my creative slump.**

 **Oh yeah the poll for the stories being updated the most now is this and I will be holding it up until September:**

 **1\. Saiyan of the Underworld**

 **2\. Neglected Gremory**

 **3\. Demon King of Sabertooth**

 **4\. Dark Prophecy**

 **5\. Replaced**

 **6\. Hit100**

 **7\. The Spiders**

 **Be on the look out I should have Hit100 updated next and hopefully it will be soon and then I will be posting the next chapters for Dark Prophecy and Sabertooth Demon King which this one is going to be a 2 part chapter and that is all I'm going to say.**

 **Hope to hear positive feedback guys love ya.**

 **Crowfeast**


	4. Tournament x Fear x Final Movements

**Sorry this took a while having some cold problems and coughing fits with headaches on top of it so not feeling well. Please enjoy and for those that are grammar nazi's and want me to help me out then please become a beta then because I'm not the best at grammar but I would appreciate the help.**

Chapter 4

Tournament x Fear x Final Movements

In the Chunin Exam arena the board was going through the names to determine who is going to fight next. For most they were still trying to get over the pure power and brutality of the girl named Machi. She had brutally beaten down and slaughtered her opponent in a way that most considered over the top. The Jounin knew this was a fear tactic to make others think twice about fighting her and knew that some of them have not had their first kill yet. The same can't be said for the other villages that were use to that kind of brutality or familiar with something like that.

With the Kage's the Raikage, a big black man wearing a white robe watched the pink hair girl with suspicion,

"You said they are from the Meteor Village right?"

"Yes," Minato was also watching the group and wondering how strong they really are and the fear of his son or daughter fighting them. Skill, she was out of their league alone and feels it can be worst if they were not careful.

"Interesting I never seen someone that talented come out of that village in my life. Might be interesting to find more information about them." Mei was watching the girl and admiring the remaining members of her team wondering how they stand out compared to her.

"Yes, might want to recruit or hire some of them in the near future myself."

Minato agreed but saw that the blond hair man was sitting there with a beer in his hand and drinking it as if nothing special happened and he was bored. It would seem the team was standing out more than before with him looking like he expected the result. Meaning he knew she was going to kill her opponent leaving more questions to be answered about the group as a whole and if they too had special gifts like her.

The screen stopped,

Sasuke Uchiha vs. Yoro (Kabuto's teammate)

The fight began with the two of them while Tsunade was watching the girl down there with Minato and sighing.

"Can't believe she turned out like this." Minato turned to her,

"Do you know that girl?" Tsunade saw the other kages were listening in.

"Yeah she is the first student that I ever took under my wing. She was a prodigy of medical studies and had a power unique to her alone. We called it Chakra Stiches that are able to bind people in razor like wire, strong enough to keep even the strongest people bound, and can even repair damages to the point of reconnecting an arm back to the stump. She was an orphan so I took her on a journey with me and trained her extensively in taijutus and studying medicine. She honestly was on par with myself at this time and considered her the next Great Sanin the way she was going with her studies."

"What happened?" They saw Sasuke managed to figure out his opponent's power and trying to stop the seal from overtaking him.

"She ran into a woman that had been raped by a man in town and no one helped her. She healed her and wanted to hunt the man down to stop him from doing this again. I told her no it was not our problem but she disagreed with this. Few days later the same nice woman we met was dead after being constantly raped and worst of all, she was a mother of two. The girl snapped and found she had slaughtered him on the spot without a second thought. I hated she did this and told her I never wanted to her come near me again and left her in that village. So at least I know what happened to her now and that is she became a part of a village again. But it looks like her personality has gotten worse." Mei frowned at the assessment,

"Sounds like a real kunoichi to be honest. While I understand your desire of pacifism after what happened all those years ago I disagree with how you view her." Mei looked at the girl watching the matches in boredom, "She is someone that wanted to be everything you are and the one that can protect those around her. You turned on her and left her like this. If there is anyone that is a monster I would say it is you for failing to hear your student out more."

"Former Student, I'm ashamed about teaching her."

"Oh really? Then does that mean you hate yourself for learning how to kill at such an early age?" Tsunade growled,

"Watch yourself Mizukage." Minato coughed and got her to back down.

"I apologize for Tsunade Mizukage." She smiled at him but frowned looking down at the floor seeing Sasuke had won his match but by stealing someone's move.

"Think nothing of it Hokage-sama but please know I hate hypocrites that turn on people because they are not their ideal doll."

"Indeed while I wish my brother would quit rapping all the time I respect that is the way he wants to handle his life and how he wants to keep himself in positive spirits. I do not fault him for anything and see him as someone that was out to make his own path in this world."

After Sasuke was taken away by Kakashi to have his seal dealt with the board randomized again. It landed on Envy and the other Rain Shinobi; Envy smirked at fighting someone that would be easy pray while also thinking of how to kill him.

"Don't reveal your ace in the hole got it?"

"Yeah, yeah I got it, now excuse me I have someone to kill." He hopped over the railing landing on the floor with a bloodthirsty grin on his face. The shinobi had his sword at his side and said,

"Surrender now girl." Envy growled out in irritation,

"I'm a guy you son of a bitch!" The entire room was horrified; if that was a boy some of them had some pretty indecent thoughts about him.

"No way! Then why are you dressed up like that!"?

"Because I want to asshole! Who the fuck are you to judge! I don't need anyone's approval other than my friend!"

"Very well then I shall send your head to him." Envy grinned again and waited for him to launch his attack. Within seconds he closed in on him and was swinging his sword in the hopes of taking his head off in this brawl. But he missed all the strikes while Envy just rolled or twisted out of the way.

"Man can you be any slower? Want me to give you a handicap?"

"Shut up fool!"

"Huh, that is what the neighbors said when I was banging your girl." The shinobi snapped and went through some hand signs making lightning spark from his sword. "Oh, now we are playing for real? Come on then lets go a few rounds!"

"Die!"

While this was going on the other Jounin from the Leaf were watching the bout and noticed something,

"He is not trying."

"What do you mean Asuma-sensei?"

"I mean Ino that kid is not even trying to fight him for real. It is like he really is giving him a serious handicap in this fight."

"Wait how can you tell sensei?" Shikamaru chimed in this time,

"Troublesome, he is not attacking him, only dodging his strikes. He is trying to either wear him out or show him even with all of his power and skill he can't win against him."

"I see so he is sadistic?" Kurenai was looking at the teen with a dark glare, if her point was true then they needed to be weary of this child. But another thing to consider is that this guy was just going about his business bored out of his mind. What or who could make him fight seriously then?

"No I think there is more to it then that." Looking at the fight she saw that he was just dodging the strikes and smiling at every attempt. Then it clicked,

"He's trying to break him into throwing all of his offense out already. That way he can finally show him his own offense without having to worry about any hidden ace that he might hide."

"Right." Asuma took a drag of his cigarette and sighed, "These people Anko was right they might be far stronger than normal genin or even chunin. I'm not sure but it is a terrifying thought to be honest."

"Yeah." Kurenai looked at her students and worried if they fought the last remaining member of the enemy team and thought about telling them to forfeit but went against it until she knew whom they were fighting.

Back in the match, Envy got some distance with his arms dangling at his side and his smirk still on his face.

"You going to try anything else?"

"Fine! You want to die that badly here then!" He ran some hand signs and out of his mouth came a lightning dragon with his body covered in lighting showing his immense power.

 **Lightning Style: Lighting Dragon Maximum!**

All of the lightning around his body gathered into the dragon and flew towards Envy before hitting with a large explosion that rocked the entire arena. The groups thought he was dead for sure but his teammates knew that he was not dead. Something like that he was going to show off his other special ability, the thing that was the reason he was experimented on when he was a child.

Out of the smoke stood a partly burnt Envy who was healing at an accelerated rate with his skin slowly repairing itself with some kind of red aura. Everyone was stunned, even the Kages not knowing what to make of this situation. Envy broke out in an insane laugh,

"Like it? This is the reason I'm different from everyone in this world! I can heal from any damage on my body with the greatest ease! In fact, it is the reason Meteor village experimented on me!"

"Experimented on you? I thought those were just rumors?"

"Nope they did it to a ton of people. Our village is where the outcasts and the trash of such noble clans are thrown. From there what happens to us is nothing that the world worries about since we are just that, garbage! My teammates, sensei, hell our Kage were like that and we hate the world for looking down on us!" His skin fully healed and he breathed out a sigh, "Guess I'll end this, today you get to see something unique so pay attention. You see most people think a henge is an illusion well lets see you break this illusion then!" His body shifted around and soon turned into a giant serpent and sped at the teen. He tried to run but due to all the chakra he wasted he was barley able to walk away from the snake. It wrapped around his body and he tried to dispel the illusion but he failed.

"Wait you mean this thing is fucking real!?" The room was shocked and Kurenai tried to subtly do the same thing. But the illusion was not working and in time, she knew he was right.

 _"That's right fool, my ability is to shift my body to suit my means. So I'm going to kill you now, not because you deserve it just because I want to."_

The snake released him and turned into a hulking monster with a dark thirsty look on his face. It grabbed him and smashed him into the ground leaving a bloody smear on the ground. This led to Envy turning back to his normal state and returning to his team with a whistling tone.

"W-winner Envy!" The rest of the competitors were shocked and grew fearful, if those two could do that then what was it there teammate could do?

The board randomized and soon came out to the next set of matches.

 **Tenten vs. Temari (canon)**

 **Ino Yamanaka vs. Sakura Haruno (canon)**

 **Shikamaru vs. Kin (canon)**

 **Kankuro vs. Kabuto teammate 2 (canon)**

 **Shino vs. Zaku (canon)**

The matches that happened were about average compared to Machi and Envy's performances. They saw either one sided fights or in the case of the Ino and Sakura match a pitiful performance that was not worth watching or talking about. Minato was embarrassed that it happened and wondering what the other kages were thinking considering they too watched the match.

Mei was angry; these are the women he hated more than anything. The one's that thought being a shinobi being saved by some white knight or earning someone's affection. She was embarrassed they displayed the skill that of an academy student and wondered if they ever got passed the first step of getting their first real kill. If not then their sensei's needed to because they were disgusting disgraces towards their teachings.

A well he didn't pay attention to the fight. Honestly he didn't bother with it since he knew that his team would show what a real kunoichi was like and some of the other women in the arena. So yeah he didn't care.

The board randomized and came out,

 **Feitan vs. Keitu (rain shinobi 3)**

Feitan walked down to the ground level with a bored look in his eyes while having his eyes trained on the last rain shinobi. He was apprehensive but he was willing to fight him.

"Match begins!" The man opened his umbrella and started firing spikes at him while also using it to try and stab him after the shots were fired. Feitan sidestepped the spears before using his own hidden blade and blocked the umbrella. His sword reflected his attack back into the air before he sighed,

"Please surrender… otherwise I will kill…you."

"Please you might have defeated my teammates but you won't beat me boy!" Feitan stared at the man for a minute before he appeared behind him. His head popping off from the force of the cut.

"Never… talk down… to me." Feitan walked back to his teammates leaving the arena shocked how fast he was compared to the others. He sat against the wall and waited for the matches to end so he can go do something else other than waiting. Hell he felt like training seriously again due to how rusty he had become over the past few years.

The next matches were as followed,

 **Kurama vs. Chouji** \- This match ended with Chouji falling into an illusion of an all he can eat buffet and not being able to escape or wanting to escape more likely. There she knocked him out with a chop to the neck leaving him in this illusion.

 **Kiba vs. Mito** \- This bout was different from the other matches at this point since it was their bosses' sister and the daughter of the Hokage. Everyone wanted to see how she was going to do in this tournament. She proved to be as strong against perverts when Kiba made a perverted comment about her being his girl in the future. She quickly used her power to even the grounds and waited for Kiba to bring the aces he had in his sleeve. At this point, she saw him go for the tunnel fang move and decided to try out a move her older brother used during his time as a shinobi. She formed two fists and waited for him to stop spinning. When he did she appeared in front of him with shocking speed for a chunin contender and put her two fists to his chest. This move caused Phinks, Feitan, Machi, and Envy to be shocked remembering this same move. The boss hadn't used it in a while but the power of this attack was something they all experienced and seen used. Without warning she unleashed a powerful burst of power into Kiba chest sending him into the wall with a thud, knocking him out.

"Radial Strike (one Piece, Lucci). My brother made this move and showed it to my brother and me over the years in training. I just mastered it so be honored perv you were worthy of that honor." She turned from him and proceeded back to her brother and his teammates who congratulated her on mastering their brother's special move. The Troupe members were shocked though, this kid pulled off a move they didn't expect them to know, while not as powerful as their leader who could blow a hole in someone's stomach with its power but it was still impressive.

Minato was the most shocked, he had seen the day his son created the strike and used it on Gai who said it was one of the strongest moves he has ever seen and begged Naruto to teach it to him. He did with the warning he was not to teach it to someone else without his permission due to the dangers the moves presents and the training needed to develop the move. Since he left, Gai was the only person that could do some of the moves that Naruto could perform and he swore to Minato he would not use them unless the time calls for them or teach them unless his siblings asked. That was the only exception Naruto ever made for the instructions. Minato smiled,

"Like their brother no doubt." Tsunade frowned at this comment thinking about the oldest child that took off.

"What do you mean brother Minato?" Looking at the other kages,

"Its not common knowledge but me and Kushina had a third child who was the older brother of my other children."

"Interesting where is he then?"

"Missing we have been looking for him everywhere and due to the peace treaty we are signing I'm hoping that I can have your assistance in finding him some time in the near future."

"Of course."

"Sure but the move that was used are you saying he created it?"

"Yes my son has a ton of moves he created and taught the basics to his siblings and the moves he taught to our strongest Taijutsu user Gai who is forbidden to teach them to others without Naruto's permission or his just his siblings."

"Interesting would love to meet him sometime in the near future. "

In the stands Guy heard Lee asking if he knew the move that Mito used in the arena.

"Yes my youthful student I know the move and know how to recreate it from the original thanks to Naruto teaching me all of his specialized moves!"

"Then Sensei can-,"

"I'm sorry Lee but unless Naruto-san allowed me to I can't teach you. It was the only real rule I was given."

"I see Guy-sensei I understand. But does that mean his siblings are exceptions to this rule?"

"Indeed my student, they can ask me since they were the only people in the world he was willing to teach other than myself how to use his moves."

Soon the conversations came to an end and the next match began,

 **Neji Hyuuga vs. Hinata Hyuuga** \- This fight was brutal to say the least and was in the last strings. Hinata barely standing and the Jounin already telling him the fight was over. But Neji only saw red and charged her aiming to kill her with his next strikes. Before his move could hit, the Jounin from the Meteor village who blocked his strike with ease stopped him.

"If your ears aren't working let me reiterate then, you won the match and this bout is over. Stop what you are doing or else."

"Or else what peasant?" Phinks felt his knuckles cracking a bit before he released his KI throughout the entire arena making it harder for the genin to breath and the jounin to freeze up.

"I'll kill you here and now. Believe me it won't bother me in the least since you broke the rules."

"Hn, Fate has determined her death is today so this no matter of yours. Once a failure always a failure." Phinks restrained his hand from reaching out and snapping his neck but he was close to doing it.

"Try my patience a little more kid and I will kill you here and now!" Finally Minato and the other Kage intervened,

"Neji Hyuuga you will stand down or be removed from our shinobi rankings is that clear?" He held back a sneer and walked back to his team who were distancing themselves from the selfish bastard.

Phinks took a deep breath and saw Machi joining him on the floor and looking over the girl who collapsed.

"So what prognosis?" Machi sighed,

"Cracked ribs, her heart has almost stopped beating, blood is filling her lungs, I can heal her but I need a minute."

"Do it." Machi looked at him with reluctance since she COULD heal her she didn't want to. More in the sense it would draw more attention to her medical prowess and heat from her former mentor.

"Step away from her." Looking up she saw she was right her former teacher was glaring at her.

"Look we can argue about this later I have someone that's dying and needs my help. So unlike you hypocrite I heal those that need it and never charge unless it is minor or someone that is an asshole to me. So don't bother me," she pushed a green aura around her hands and started healing her body up. Thanks to her defect that created her chakra stitches she was also able to learn how to refine her medical chakra to the point that she can heal most long term injuries with greatest of ease.

"I said-," Minato having enough in the last minute,

"Tsunade let her work! I'm ordering you to step back or be in trouble!" She did with reluctance.

After five minutes she sighed,

"Alright her injuries are healed but I still get her to a nearby hospital to make sure they are fully healed." A couple of medics showed up and took her away while praising the pink hair girls skills.

Soon the room turned somber and everyone returned to their previous positions.

 **Menma vs. Karui** \- Again this was a fight that was nearly even due to their skills covering the gap of their weaknesses. But it ended with another shocking result. When Karui was standing in front of him tired from firing off lighting moves and attacks she felt something at her chest. Looking down he saw that Menma had his hands fingertips placed there before saying,

"Hope you enjoy this was my brother's first original move." Next he closed his hand into a fist knocking her into the wall and sending a shockwave throughout the arena. Everyone was surprised again who knew the move considering Naruto did it to everyone that bothered him or weren't the energy to waste the time for a full punch. In time, the head as well knew it as Tsunade's flick. From there, he also mastered it to the point he could kill someone with the strike but held back on the move.

Menma was praised by his teammates and his sister who were going over their thoughts of using their brother's moves and seeing their father smiling proudly at them for their skill.

The next matches were made:

 **Samui vs. Sai** \- This match was close for all people at hand but in the end Sai admitted defeat admitting while he could go for another couple of moves it was better to admit when there was no continuing due to the damage he has already suffered from. So he agreed to surrender to fight another day rather than rushing into his death. Samui was declared the winner and congratulated while Sai's teammates agreed with his choice and said that he had field promotions that can help him in the future.

 **Yugito vs. Dosu** \- Simple match for all that were watching, Yugtio used some fire jutsu's and burned Dosu into ashes.

 **Lee vs. Gaara (canon)**

 **Kiza Terumi vs. Ami shinobi 4** \- She had boiled him alive with her steam release before turning him into nothing with a well place lava ball jutsu.

 **Chojuro vs. Ami Shinobi 5** \- with his sword he was able to counter his opponent's strikes and managed to send him into the wall with ease. While he downplayed his performance the others told him to have more confidence and his teacher went on about shinobi in his time didn't act like this.

 **Kaguya (not Kimmaro) vs. Ami Shinobi 6** \- The last match ended with showing of the Kaguya family still having living family members when he used the bones in his back to impale the poor Ami Nin with it thus killing him.

With all the matches done everyone gathered on the floor to find out whom they would be fighting in the next round. In time the tournament broke down like this:

Machi vs. Samui

Sasuke vs. Gaara

Envy vs. Yugito

Temari vs. Shikamaru

Kankuro vs. shino

Feitan vs. Choujiro

Kurama vs. Kiza

Mito vs. Kaguya

Neji vs. Menma

This was an odd format but it explained they would randomize throughout the tournament for each round. In this way the last fight of the quarterfinals would be a three way instead of a normal one on one. Each team was told they had a month before their bouts and to train hard to earn the right to become Chunin. In this time the teams broke off and everyone went their own way with the Troupe agreeing to find Nobunaga and begin planning on dealing with the future invasion. They settled into their hotel room and waited for tomorrow to come so they could train some more than their normal routine for their upcoming battles.

Rice Country (3 weeks later)

Most of the Troupe other than the one's in Konoha had gathered here, they were ordered by the boss to prepare for their large scale plan. Looking he saw them all eagerly waiting for their orders.

"As you all know this job is to find the Snake and to kill him before he can cause us anymore trouble than he is worth."

"Right boss but what is the plan for us here in Rice Country?" Looking at Uvogin he smiled,

"Simple we are going to enter there," pointing down at a hidden lab entrance with shinobi guarding it, "then we are going to kill everyone inside of the facility and do it with the most lethal way possible." The troupe smiled at the thought of the slaughter they were going to take part in. Turning to Shalnark he asked,

"How does the inside look?" He pulled out his phone and smiled,

"Looks like Orochimaru is not there but he did leave behind most of his research material and some of his stuff for the invasion. If we do this now, we can finally find out his end goal and how he is still living with his youth still." Naruto smiled,

"Good now deactivate the poor fool no point in keeping him around now that his purpose is used up." He pushed some dials on his phone and the body of the controlled man dropped dead. There, Naruto motioned everyone,

"Lets begin Uvogin break the door down." The big man released a roar and charged down the hill at the facility where he was met with shinobi all dressed in camo. He quickly dispatched them with him using others a weapon and crushing certain parts of their bodies with ease. From here, he slammed his enhanced fist into the door sending it off its hinges. Naruto smiled at the raw power he was displaying and they proceeded to the entrance. He walked passed Uvogin and preceded down the hall seeing more shinobi charging them.

"How disappointing, I thought stronger people would be here but oh well." Pulling his two fists out he pointed them at the group approaching him in the hallway and smiled,

"Radium fist." With that a small explosion of air came from them and hit everyone charging him. They were turn to shreds or had their bodies crushing their insides with the attack. Wiping the dust off his clothes he continued down the hall while the rest of the troupe took different hallways and was working killing people all over the place.

Naruto finally found an empty large room where he saw someone standing there. It was a teen with gray hair and glasses on his face,

"So you are the intruder that I heard was here."

"You must be the traitor that I got reports about from Konoha then yes?" The teen was shocked,

"How was I found out?" He smiled,

"It was not hard to pick you out. Honestly, someone that failed the Genin exams 7 times is going to stand out especially when he forfeited so many times."

"But the exams are more difficult for most."

"True in some cases but your case you could have become Chunin easily. Another problem that you left behind is you freely talked about how many times you failed. You could have easily lied and say three or four times and it would have made more sense in this case. From there, you forgot to suppress your chakra at some points or hide your intelligence; this can raise suspicion for someone that has flunked so many times. Finally the biggest mistake you made is that you had forfeited in the chance of the preliminary rounds. This was something that no one would have done even with injuries."

"What do you mean?" Kabuto was sweating if this guy managed to figure him out; did someone else figure him out as well?

"Anyone that desperately wants to be promoted, trust me that is a lot of them, would still hide their exhaustion before moving onto the next round. You could have fought half-ass and then lose your match before forfeiting due to your injuries catching up to you. Your problem also was that you healed many of your injuries leaving you more exhausted than before."

The teen was sweating, he didn't think of those possible scenarios and needed to kill this man before he could leak it.

"Sorry for your knowledge I will have to kill you now." Naruto smirked,

"As if someone was weak as you or your leader could do that." Kabuto charged at him with his chakra scalpels but every strike missed Naruto and he ducked out of the way with ease. He took more precise strikes and stabs at Naruto but he just blocked or dodged them with ease. From there, he managed to avoid him coming at him with a full on barrage of strikes leading to Naruto sighing.

"Your weaker than I hoped." Naruto then plunged his hand into his chest causing Kabuto break off and start healing him.

"Maybe so, but with my healing ability I can handle anything you dish out fool."

"You say that but I highly doubt it." Naruto motioned for to continue fighting, Kabuto obliged.

Naruto ducked under more strikes and within seconds put his fist at his stomach before hitting him so fast that his fist was a blur. This led to Kabuto being sent backwards again. He quickly got of the wall and proceeded to charge him once more only for the same strike to repeat multiple times. After the fight punch Naruto yawned,

"Please tell me you are done wasting my time now." The teen growled before going through some hand signs sending a fireball at him. Naruto moved out of range of the attack before appearing behind the poor teen and sending his hand through his chest. The strike was vicious and soon led to Naruto swinging him off onto the other side of the room.

"You're done." Naruto turned around and summoned his book and hid the page he had opened. There was chakra appearing behind him and saw that Kabuto was rushing him with Kakashi's Chidori.

"Like it? I stole it from that fool Kakashi and now I'm going to use it on you!" Naruto narrowed his eyes and summoned his power. Before the strike could hit Naruto it hit a dark black armor figure. Kabuto got some distance and studied the shell taking the form of a spider it developed the legs, then the head of the spider with multiple dark red eyes staring down at him.

"Sussano, it is over."

"Impossible! That is only possible with someone of the sharingan! How could you possibly have that!" Naruto smiled,

"Simple," he showed him his eyes and saw that he had an EMS. "I took these eyes from a greedy Uchiha. Now then lets finish shall we?" The monstrous spider opened its mouth and out of it came black flames and it covered Kabuto who was burning from the damage on his body. This led to Naruto feeling the pain all over his body and as he was healing it got worse.

"Fool! I can heal from this! I can heal from anything that you send my way! I'm the one that is going to become immortal without relying on my Master's methods!" Naruto sighed and summoned one of the arms and had it impale him through the mouth. From there, the arm went through his body and pierced every organ possible. This led to Naruto sighing in boredom and sending him flying across the room.

"Weakling don't bother me again." He turned away from the body that was now dead and turned to ash. He closed his book and the flames disappeared and so did his spider body before proceeding down the hallway. He saw several shinobi loyal to Orochimaru rushing him and before they could react they were killed by viciously placed strikes. Naruto could only sigh in boredom after killing them due to how weak they were compared to the rest of the troupe.

Arriving at the end of the hallway, he entered a dark room that seemed to be the main office. Going through the room he found documents that were written by Orochimaru. One was talking about his soul exchanging that way he could survive longer times throughout life,

"So he is nothing more than a parasite now, how funny." Shifting to a different document he read about how his goal was a two fold: One he was going to invade Konoha to kill Minato and the other Kages in the hopes of weakening their nations enough for him to take control of them. Second they were going to be more focused on using the dead to fight the living through the impure world or resurrection jutsu. Opening the file he read he was using his other followers to bring back some powerful Kages to do this figuring this was the only way he was going to be able to deal with the others.

"I shall destroy you fool. No touches what is mine and lives." Naruto let his aura flare in the room before calming down. He took the documents before setting the office on fire. Before long, Naruto proceeded down the hallway and out of the office before heading back to the surface. Along the way he saw that his followers had killed several people and were either covered in blood or sitting on corpses all around the room.

"Well?" Uvogin smiled,

"All the people here are dead for sure." Pakunoda nod her head before adding,

"We found out the sites of other labs all across the nations that we can hit. Plus there are a few that have unique test subjects apparently."

"Interesting we shall visit them as soon as we are done with Orochimaru. For now we must head to the Leaf, the invasion is in a week and I would like to be in place when it goes down."

"Yeah that is something I wondered a while boss? How are we going to sneak in and stay hidden for that long?" Naruto smiled,

"Simple you are all going to be doing different jobs. Uvogin you and four others are going to be on the outside waiting for the forces before acting. From there kill anyone loyal to the Sound and Sand that gets in your way. Next I will have Pakunoda, Nobunaga, and Ban there with me to make sure that no one tries anything while in the Kage booth as the Meteor village Kage."

"But how boss, you'll be recognized in a heartbeat."

Naruto smiled and explained.

Week later

Konoha

Entering the village many delegates were eager to see the blood rain from the upcoming fights. The Kages were gathered in the booth and were eager to start the tournament if not Minato wanting to wait on the leader of Meteor who wrote that he was going to be here. Almost an hour passed before A growled,

"If that fool is not here yet I saw we start without him!" The others were arguing for it as well but before it can continue they heard a voice,

"Well nice to know the rumors of a hot head being Raikage are true." Standing there was a man with pale skin black laid out hair, and black eyes looking on with boredom and interest at the same time. Minato could sense the power coming off this man but was shocked how young looking they were.

"Who the hell are you?" The man smiled,

"I'm Chrollo Lucilfer and I'm the Meteor Kage. Shall we begin this tournament?"

Chapter End

 **I have a few announcements to make for everyone so please read:**

 **1) TrueEND is getting rewritten, I realized that the story was adding too much too soon and I feel that I could do better with a different beginning and story scene. I will be posting the new version in the near future but depending on inspiration it might take longer than others. Please if you have questions please PM me if you want and I will try to explain the new concept and no I'm not adding too many groups or crossovers in this story. I have a set number and that is how it is staying.**

 **2) Dark Knight is going to be updated last just by the standing point that I have not updated the others enough and need to get more chapters for them.**

 **3) I've almost got the new DXD Conqueror done, it is not going to be as long as the other chapters but I hope the action in it can satisfy some people.**

 **Finally, I would like to announce that as of this moment I'm giving my friend a break from editing my stories so if you notice choppy words or setences then fine let me know and if you want to help please PM me for beta request, otherwise I don't mind the criticism just stop telling me to read a book or something akin to it. I respect book writers and their successes and diversity of their language but I'm someone that feels that if you can read it in language that everyone understands and enjoy then hell do it.**

 **So that is all for me folks I will be updating again probably near the end of this week so please let me know what you want to see updated (other than Dark Knight) and I will try to get to that story soon as possible.**


	5. Exam x Fox x Revelations

Chapter 5

Exams x Fox x Revelations

Chrollo took a seat in the booth but all eyes were trained on him and his guards. Mostly due to how young the man looked in comparison to others, hell even Minato was shocked by the age of the man. He seemed to look a little bit younger than himself when he became Hokage of the village.

Minato also noticed his group was an interesting mix of people with one being a very seductive looking woman, the other being a samurai from the looks of his clothes and way he carried himself, and finally the last one matches the report he got of the man Sasuke stabbed. If that was the case then the rumors of the Troupe working out of Meteor village had some merit then. Jiraiya had informed him that is as close as he has come to marking down their locations of their operations and if that was the case this became a new problem. Especially since technically the country did not have a population of any kind thus they were operating as they please. The Daiyamo's would not want to cause a scene there given that the land is considered neutral territory and thus invading or attempting to launch operations there would be consider conspiracy against the other nations.

"Well it is about time you showed up brat!" Chrollo smiled at the Raikage,

"Apologizes I had a bit of a distraction back at home that required my attention. More so, I had some would be assassins aiming for my life." The group was shocked,

"Who were they?" Mei was curious about the teen in question as he seemed to carry himself with some kind of an aura. One that commanded respect and loyalty that others did not seem to have not even her fellow kages.

"Not sure, though I guess it does not matter to me, their employer is most likely dead at this junction." He smiled, not a total lie when word got out about the 'leader' of Meteor was planning on leaving for this exam he did have someone come after him. Not to kill him for this but for them to give their master an interesting person to interrogate for his own purposes. More so, Danzo had tried to claim him for his own but sadly it all backfired. Thus Naruto and his followers slaughtered them and planned to use their bodies as black mail if Danzo dared to pursue him after this event.

"I see, well I'm happy that you were able to attend." Chrollo smiled at Minato,

"Much appreciated Hokage-sama." Chrollo looked down at the stadium floor, "Quite the assortment of fighters we have for this exam no? I'm surprised that all three of mine made it to this round."

"No faith in your shinobi?" Chrollo shook his head at the Kazekage,

"No, I have absolute faith they would proceed but no idea how they would dominate so effortlessly. Makes me wonder the seriousness of the other villages when it comes to fighting. Tell me are your shinobi down there blooded?" Naruto remembered his first time, he killed at an early age when he was a genin. The times seemed to change and that they were all going easier on things then they were supposed to. More, it seemed that the Leaf wants to hide the truth about what it comes from being a shinobi in the Leaf.

"Of course I wouldn't send those brats into this exam if that was not the case." Raikage puffed his chest out proud of his students making it to this round. While true he only had two in this round he was still proud of the team making it this far.

"I wouldn't allow my niece or her team to compete if I did not have them know what it means to see blood on their hands and continue on this path knowing what they must do sometimes." Mei narrowed her eyes at the Hokage and Kazekage whom both responded,

"My children are capable of killing when the time comes for it so nothing to fear for me." The group narrowed their eyes slightly, the rumors about the Kazekage referring to Gaara as a monster had made the rounds in their villages. So to hear him call Gaara his child was something they would look into.

"Well I know my own children are blooded but I can't speak for the other students." The group was shocked by this confession, "I would never allow my children to become shinobi if they do not know the truth about the path they plan to follow."

"Indeed reminds me of a man that I fought a few years back. He spared my life claiming that he would not kill me as I did not hold any real malice to him. In fact, that man reminds me a lot of you Hokage-sama." The group was interested now while listening to the crowd cheering about all the people in the arena minus a certain Uchiha who was with Kakashi at this time.

"What was this man's name?" Chrollo smiled,

"Naruto I believe it was." This caused Minato to shook to his feet and his ANBU to stand rigid.

"Where?" He shook his head, he had to play this carefully, his father was a smart man and he knew this from living with him. His father would figure out his ruse if he was not cautious about the hints he drops. So, he had to remain vague but give enough information to ward off suspicion.

"I met him about 5 years ago I think it was, he and I met and clashed. He was in my village so I was curious why he was found murdering some men in the street while in front of a woman. While normally I would not involve myself in such matters this proved to be for the best given I could sense his strength. Before I knew it we fought toe to toe but he managed to land a critical blow with two fists in front of him and send me flying back with great force. Naturally, I thought he would kill me on the spot," he laughed, "But instead spared me and explained the reason he did what he did to those men."

"What was it?" The Raikage was interested now, to think the eldest child of his rival, someone he did not know existed at this point, was this powerful that even this young man admitted his strength. This piqued his interest while Mei was making thoughts of maybe meeting this teen herself and snatching herself a powerful husband for the future.

"He protected those women from the men as they were planning on raping her. Sadly, the women in question was a victim of a prostitution ring that was running in that district. So with my blessing I allowed him to destroy the ring and honestly I was surprised with how efficient he was. Not only killing the official members brutally he also brought evidence of their torturous actions against those innocent women. So I was able to arrest who was left."

"Interesting, that sounds like him." Minato smiled, "My son was always through about things like that and was always one to make sure the innocent were safe by all means. I'm surprised you let him go." Chrollo smiled brightly,

"To be honest, I wanted to recruit him but sadly he said he had no interest in joining a village claiming he was just happy wondering the world and learning new things. Training when he wants to train, hunting who he wants to hunt, and becoming powerful to stand on his own. I understood this and asked if he could help me train my own skills and to my shock he did. Personally I owe that man a lot of things that to this day I feel have not covered everything he is owed." Chrollo laughed, "He would have made a great Kage."

"Indeed." Minato smiled, "My son would have made a great successor, something I was hoping for but alas he fled." Chrollo watched as A gave him a solid nod, Mei smiled at Minato, and his wife was holding his hand slightly to the side smiling at him. Chrollo sighed,

"You should know we talked about a lot of things and there is one thing he told me that was important. He never left all of you for selfish reasons he would have stayed if he could have." The two parents were shocked,

"Then why did he leave?" He smiled at Kushina,

"I can't tell you all of the reasons but one of the reasons he gave, simply put he wanted to uphold his highest belief of freedom above everything else. You two always taught him that was the greatest trait of all Uzumaki's no? The pursuit of freedom?" They nodded and he smiled, "That is the way he felt, he wanted to have absolute freedom; go where he wants, do what he wants, and be who he wants. But he never forgot the family he left behind pursuing this is always checking in to make sure they are safe." The parents smiled accepting this while Chrollo himself turned to the arena, "It would seem the fights are starting."

The matches in the arena were starting with all the competitors minus one were ready for their bouts. The first bout was announced and it was a shock to some that the fight orders were randomized to keep things spontaneous. The field cleared with Genma standing there watching as Menma was glaring down Neji who just sneered at him. Honestly, the teen in question annoyed him, being the brother of the disgraced shinobi that left their family because he wanted to. They worshipped him, he and his sister, and treated him as their goal in his eyes worshipping someone pathetic.

"Alright you two know the rules: when I say stop you stop or I will have you disqualified is that clear?" He glared at Neji and so did many of the competitors already hearing about what he had done.

"Crystal."

"Yes sir." Menma and Neji took a step back and he stared at the Hyuuga and what he was planning on doing to the fool.

"You should surrender, nothing you do now will change your fate. Your nothing but a loser and losers will remain this way." He smirked seeing the teen bristle at this and said,

"At least I'm not a two face bitch that cries when he doesn't get his way or tries to murder his own flesh and blood." The crowd saw both teens tense while Neji counter,

"What about it? You're the brother of a disgrace shinobi who was too cowardly to stay in a village that he was not worthy of." Menma felt the Kyuubi leaking now and quickly suppressed it knowing that his actions will show his true strength and the strength of his family.

"Funny, then tell me if my brother was such a disgrace why was it that the Hyuuga clan lost all the time to him and my father? How come there was never a Hyuuga Hokage? Oh that's right you're too weak to achieve this dream or understand the importance of this position in the village." He spat on the ground, "Talk shit about me is one thing but when you dare to disrespect a man I aim to surpass that is where you cross the line Hyuuga."

Chrollo ignored the teen, honestly Neji's remarks about him didn't bother him in the least. Why should he care for a child that he barely knows about or cares to register as a threat? Although it touched him that his brother was so protective of him. If he was his brother's goal then he was more than willing to be that goal as in his mind he too believed his siblings could surpass him.

Soon Menma took a stance and Naruto's eyes immediately shot through the roof. He mastered it?

"Minato is that?" Kushina was shocked and her husband nodded his numbly,

"Yes." He was too shocked and couldn't believe that Menma was using that stance. Something that she had only seen one other time, that is when Naruto fought in an all out fight against Gai all those years ago.

"Hokage-sama if you don't mind me asking what stance is that?" He looked at Mei and responded,

"It is one of my son's ultimate fighting forms: Fox Shadow Style." Looking at Menma he had his hands spread out for all to see and he had his eyes trained on his opponent. "Naruto created this fighting style to deal with powerful opponents quickly but sadly he only ever showed two moves of this fighting style."

"Only two doesn't sound that impressive." A grunted at the thought of creating a style that only has two moves that one could use as a whole.

"You shouldn't dismiss this style, trust me when I say that this style alone could easily overwhelm even the strongest fighters. Gai, our strongest Taijutsu users can't use this form due to his rigorous training in the Strong Fist style. At the same time, he fought Naruto when he first used this style and nearly killed him with those two moves." Minato frowned, "I just hope he knows what he is doing as while I don't like the Hyuuga boy for what he said I can't just have him kill the man."

"Interesting so you are okay with what he said about your son?" Turning to Chrollo he growled,

"Far from it, I'm furious but as Hokage I have to maintain a certain amount of decour with the job." Chrollo laughed lightly,

"What's so funny?" Chrollo waved his hands at Kushina,

"Apologizes but this is why I have no council. They believe they are required but in all honesty I find them more of a pest. So when someone tried to take control through this means I eliminated all parties involved."

"While that might work in your country ours has a stricter requirement for having the need to give the civilians the voice they need." Chrollo shook his head,

"True they need a voice but that does not mean they can control you. After all isn't it written that the Kage's have the final say when it comes to Shinobi affairs? I mean surely you can admit that this is a shinobi affair and thus if the council wants to raise a fuss they can deal with it or get out." Chrollo smiled, "But alas I'm impressed that your son is using the same style that even Ban here struggled against when he fought alongside me against Naruto." The man smiled,

"Yeah thing hurts like hell when fighting that way."

"What is the moves exactly that hurts so much that even you can feel it Ban?" Turning to Pakunoda he smirked darkly,

"You'll see, as it is something that done with enough force and practice you can stop someone's heart in an instant killing them in a single move."

In the arena the Jounin were shocked to see the stance, none more than Gai who was with his student.

"Yosh to see it again, it is most intriguing."

"Gai-sensei what is this stance exactly?" Looking at Lee he smiled,

"This is Naruto's answer to the Strong Fist Style and other styles that have complicated movements. A style that centers on two moves and with them can become unstoppable when fighting those with larger structures." He smiled, seeing Menma taking this form makes him proud. Naruto's styles were still being used to this day and continued to show that his influence is carrying on in the next generation.

"Really Gai-sensei?" He nodded his head, rolling up his sleeve and showing a dark bruise that was on his shoulder,

"That is the remains of when I last fought Naruto years ago with this same style. It almost killed me back then and now I believe he could kill me without trouble thanks to his years of perfecting it."

The other genin and Jounin watched with bated breath as one of the legendary styles is returning.

Menma at this point had his hands at his side with his arms spread wide and a blank look on his face.

"Come then, let this fox show his true strength." Those words,

Everyone saw another person standing there with blond hair and dark blue eyes and whisker marks on his face.

"Hm, very well prepare to fall to fate loser." He activated his Byakugan but his eyes widened, "How is this possible!"

Menma smiled,

"Trade secret from my 'worthless' brother asshole." Neji snarled and the Jounin raised his arm and brought it down,

"Begin!" Neji charged at Menma but he quickly moved to the side of the strike and put his finger to his head.

"Nice try that was too slow."

"Damn you!" Neji spun on his heels before forming a sphere of blue chakra. "Heavenly Rotation!"

Hiashi was shocked, his nephew learned a move that most Hyuuga never master or those that are part of the Branch family never have the chance to see. 'Neji you managed to surpass most branch members and even rival some of the best experts among the Main branch. Sadly if you hadn't let your anger swallow you then I might be more than willing to forgive you for your sins.' Hiashi knew he was a lot of things; a clan head, leader of the main branch, a father, a husband, and a uncle but he had failed in most other aspects of his life. More importantly his daughters, he had failed to raise them right to be the children that their mother would want them to be. More in the case, Hinata was more soft hearted than her sister was and thus he failed to give her a different career path to follow and allowed the elders and other members of the clan to bully her for her beliefs. Hanabi was starting to act more like one of the other nobles in their clan and thus treated Hinata like dirt. Neji, well he never told him the truth about why his father died and the reason that he chose to go instead of letting him go. If he could he would have made his brother the leader of the group as he was a man with a big heart and someone that he personally cared for. But damn traditions separated them for the rest of their lives.

However, he was hoping this fight would be the thing to bring Neji back around from his arrogant attitude.

Menma disappeared again from Neji when he came in close to land a strike to his chest, which would disrupt his chakra. However, upon this moment he then appeared behind him and hit him in the back of the head with a solid punch. Neji would then turn and try to strike him with another barrage of strikes but Menma kept dodging and then disappearing on the spot and appearing at another side of him.

Back in the Kage's booth the group was shocked how one sided this fight was becoming.

"What the hell are you saying this is the fighting style!? He is able to move as if he was using your signature jutsu!" Minato smiled at A's shocked expression and Mei's confusion,

"Yes this is the style that Naruto made over the years and passed onto his siblings. Quite honestly I did not know that Menma was to the point that he could do most of the moves that his brother did at his age."

"How interesting." Chrollo was smiled, his brother was doing amazingly well with the Fox Shadow Style, he knew that was the best one for him as he was more about speed than his sister. The other style he left behind for her he was hoping to see her use it in her fight.

"Indeed," Mei turned to Kushina and Minato, "Is this one of those moves that he created? The one that allowed him to disappear in a moment's notice?"

"Yes but that is all I can reveal. Confidential information and all that." Mei nodded understanding the reason he would not elaborate more on the move before them.

Back in the arena, Menma was growing more bored. He had prepped for this fight too much and it was starting to become extremely embarrassing.

'Nii-san I hope you are watching me right now. I'm going to show you something you did not do.' "Neji," the boy glared at him, "I'm going to end this fight now." He then dashed at him but within seconds was gone in a blur leaving everyone wondering where he went. Neji fearing the worst waited until he could sense his presence again. When it appeared to his right he smiled,

"Got you!" He flung his fist out that way but found he hit nothing but air.

"Got who?" Menma was behind him and smiling as he had his hand on his chest. "You should know that my brother created only two moves with this set but I created a third move expanding on one of the moves. I like to call it Flashing Blink. You see I know someone was going to figure out where I was going to be at some point after seeing the move a few times so to fix this problem I found a way to hide my presence. Thus allowing me to appear behind them or at another direction from them rather than being in the first place that I picked." He moved his hand on his chest and Neji growled,

"You fucking bastard! Your nothing more than a coward like your spineless brother!"

"Lets finish this." He then put his hand on chest and suddenly it contorted causing him to spit up blood all over the ground and fall to his knees. "Enjoy the eternal torment with that Neji and know this is the same style that 'coward' used." Menma was about to walk away before he turned to him and lift his chin up to see his dark red eyes with slits in them. "You ever disgrace or talk ill of my brother again, I will fucking end you got it!" The man in question feared the look and coughed up more blood before passing out from the pain. "Call it protector." Menma proceeded back to the booth with Genma shouting,

"Shosha! Winner Menma Uzumaki Namikaze!" The audience cheered while medics took Neji back to the medical room.

Hiashi left his daughter in the care of her sister to go and talk to his nephew to hopefully put him on a better path now. Hinata hoped that Neji would finally open his eyes to the world around him and start treating other better. Hanabi couldn't believe her powerful cousin managed to be beaten by an unknown style. This contradicted what the Hyuuga Elders told her for years that their style is the greatest in the entire village.

Minato smiled,

"It would seem that he truly carries his brother's will with him." Kushina smiled with tears in her eyes,

"They both do." Kushina remembered the time when her children were united, all three smiling and laughing together. Naruto would take them out for the day and return with them all tired from their day of training and exercising. She would cuddle them and make sure they clean up before dinner when Minato would come home and just relax with them and even talk to his son about different arts they could study.

A was impressed making notes to make sure to tell the other ninja's to leave the child alone. His strength was terrifying and this made him wonder; if this is the basic of what the youngest boy could do what kind of monster was the oldest child among the family? It sent a shiver down his spine thinking there was another Namikaze running out in the world without a care in the world and doing what he wanted. Yeah he was going to make sure none of his shinobi were stupid in trying to confront him.

Mei was more impressed with how strong the child was and how talented he was. She could see her niece was eyeing and licking her lips at the thought of teen. This brought a smile to her face thinking that maybe her niece could finally find a boyfriend in him and it was not out the realm of possibility.

Chrollo on the other hand was smiling proudly to Menma. Not only did he master the Fox Shadow Style with what he had at the time but he improved it. While he could see one critical weakness in this new move of his he could respect he expanded on the original set.

'Impressive Menma you truly are an Uzumaki. I hope to see more from you as the exams progress before the invasion.'

"Got to admit that was impressive." Ban smirked, he had been hit by that last move and it hurt like a bitch. While he did heal from it, the move still left an impression but compared to the boss, it was weaker but that was fine given age. In time he would master it to the point that he could explode limbs off the body and even cause the heart to explode inside of the chest with the smallest touch.

"Indeed that kid is going to be a force in the future." Nobunaga was scratching his chest and watching the tournament progress. Days like this made him glad he was no longer following the same road as most when it came to the path of the sword.

"Yes but lets hope he has more tools otherwise now everyone knows what to expect in the near future." Everyone nodded at what Pakunoda said at this point and soon the exam continued on from the last fight.

"Will Sasuke Uchiha and Gaara no Subakuu please come down?" Gaara teleported to the middle of the arena, but sadly Sasuke was not there. This annoyed the audience and the Kages who were waiting for the boy to answer the call but failing. Soon, A slammed his fist on his chair,

"Disqualify the brat! He doesn't have the guts to show up on time then he does not belong in this tournament!"

"I agree," Mei frowned, "Bloodline or not he does not have the right to disgrace this tournament by making us wait for him."

"I must agree with my fellow Kages on this." Chrollo looked on bored, "If this was a real war situation and this happened when he was shifted to start then he would be court martialed for his actions." Minato sighed,

"Kushina inform Genma Sasuke is disqualified." The Kazekage spoke up,

"Wait Hokage-sama why not postpone the fight until the last bout I mean it was announced that the fights would be random did they not?"

"Regardless he should have showed up on time if he can't do that then he has no place in this tournament. Disqualify him." The other kages agreed and soon Kushina went to inform Genma who frowned,

"Due to Sasuke Uchiha failing to show up, he is disqualified from the exams and thus Gaara wins by forfeit." The teen grunted before heading back up to the booth with people in the audience booing. One of the audience member even threw something at Chrollo thinking he was responsible for the decision. The item was a heavy soda that dosed him from head to toe.

The kages (minus Minato) were shocked with how the people were acting and to think to even assault a visiting Kage even from a minor village was shocking. Many of the royal nation leaders were furious about this man's actions but the most angry was Minato who looked at the person responsible. He was a member of the civilian council's family branch and thus he believed he was entitled.

"Ha! Serves that fake ass Kage." Soon more people were standing up and planning to throw more at Chrollo but before they could

 **BANG!**

Pakunoda was aiming some kind of weapon at the man and without warning it fired a chakra bullet into the skull of the man that talked. This led to him falling over dead and the audience going quiet.

Ban was twitching he was wanting to kill these fools, Nobunaga was radiating bloodlust and had a vein forming on his head. His sword was calling for blood and Pakunoda while not showing it was furious about the man's audacity.

In the booth Feitan was glaring at the crowd and having to suppress his power while Machi was barely holding back and Envy glaring at the audience wondering what he should turn into to eat them.

Phinks, who is in the audience was waiting for someone to try something so he can kill them on the spot.

"Enough!" Everyone turned to the Hokage, "I'm absolutely disgusted you would dare treat someone of a visiting nation like this no less a Kage. Rest assured the man's family will be stripped of their positions and forbidden from holding office ever again!" He then glared at the rest of the civilians, "The decision to disqualify Sasuke Uchiha was my decision along with the other Kages and thus if you want to be angry at Chrono-dono then you have to do the same with us! I absolutely dare you to try the same thing with me and not see me execute you on the spot!" The audience quieted down from this and quickly took their seats not wanting to anger the man further.

Chrollo sighed, using some wind chakra he erased the sticky substance covering is body and clothes.

"Well that was most unpleasant. Pakunoda," turning to her leader she saw him with a blank expression, "Please refrain from doing that again. The less you show the better." The woman had the decency to blush and nodded her head sending her weapon away.

'Interesting ability she's got wonder what else this woman could do,' A was looking at her with a pensive expression,

'Dangerous, that is the only word that can describe her,' Mei was watching her with a hawk and saw the others were still on edge.

'Note to self: keep an eye on this woman and be weary of what is shared with her. Something about her screams danger.' Minato and Kushina made their note and motioned for Genma to continue the tournament.

"Next Match: Machi of Meteor vs. Samui of Kumo!"  
Chapter End


End file.
